Lost:  One Ghost
by Tabitha12
Summary: By Amanda and Mary  a From This Day On Story.  As the Ghost and Mrs. Gregg's family awaits their latest member, they realize that one crewman is AWOL.


_**This story takes place in the **__**From This Day On**__** Universe, directly following **__**All Sorts of Mothers**_

_**The characters from The Ghost and Mrs. Muir — Daniel Gregg, Carolyn, Candy and Jonathan Muir, Martha Grant (Peavey), Ed Peavey, Claymore Gregg, Elroy Applegate, etcetera belong to 20th Century Fox, David Gerber productions, and/or Josephine Leslie (R.A. Dick). **_

_**Charles and Lynne Dashire, Thom Avery, Sean and Molly O'Casey, Adam and Jess Pierce, Dave, Jenny and Amberly Farnon, Fontenot, Barnaby King, Bethany, Sally, Jim and Helen Wight and Aunt Violet belong to Mary and Amanda.**_

_**No infringement is intended, no profit is made and the characters will be returned unharmed from whence they came. This story is for enjoyment only. All characters, plots, story lines and development of GAMM characters in the From This Day On Universe belong to the authors, Mary and Amanda, and may not be used or changed without express written permission.**_

_**Special thanks to George Lucas, Glenn A. Larson, Peter S. Fischer, Richard Levinson and William Link, Russell T. Davis, Brian Clemens and the BBC… and to Chantal for her help with the Italian.**_

_**Rest in Peace, Charles Nelson Reilly (Claymore Gregg forever in our hearts): 1/13/31 --- 05/25/07. **_

Lost: One Ghost

Amanda and Mary

**May 19, 1983**

"Having ghosts around is sure handy for cleanup jobs," Martha Grant-Peavey commented with a grin as the party decorations from Jess Pierce's baby shower 'magically' put themselves away, thus quickly and efficiently returning Gull Cottage to being ship-shape and Bristol fashion.

Daniel Gregg, having returned his face back to its normal appearance, frowned. "I am simply removing the… excessive femininity that had pervaded the ship." His glare deepened as his crewmen began snickering under their spectral breaths.

"Danny," Sean chided. "Don't ye think after all this time, that sort of line has been... well..."

"Debunked?" Tristan Matthews suggested as he happily removed the most elevated strands of crepe paper.

Adjusting his cuffs regally, the Captain insisted, "While I will admit that females, particularly _my_ wife, have added elegance and grace to this vessel, a dozen non-crew related females on board it _is _excessive."

Jess nodded, "Daniel's right, but I really _do_ appreciate him putting up with it, and the trouble you _all_ went to in order to surprise me." She grinned and flushed. "I've been a little afraid that I wouldn't survive to get this baby born."

Instantly, her sister, Dr. Lynne Dashire, was on her feet and crossing the floor, all the while firing questions. "What? Your last check-up was just fine. Have you felt bad? Is it just nerves? Where do you hurt?"

With a laugh, the younger woman waved her off. "No, no, no, Sis. I was scared Adam, Candy, Barnaby, Blackie, Sig, or any of you _might_ murder me for driving you bonkers. I know I've been a pain in the — something or other — since I went on maternity leave a couple of weeks ago. I'm _not_ good at doing nothing."

"Aunt Jess, you've made Cousin Barnaby happier than I've seen him _in weeks_ by letting him take over your classes, so I'm able to get a lot more done on my church work, therefore, I'll protect you if any of them try," Blackie O'Ryan promised.

The professor, hearing his name, looked up from trying to figure out how to put together a mobile that Helen Wight had given Jess and Adam. "What? Jess, I _do _understand you wanting to keep up to date on what's going on with your students, so I don't mind if you ask for bulletins on them daily. I especially don't mind you grading their papers. That was part of teaching I never liked. Lecturing is great, but dealing with the paperwork is less than interesting."

"That sounds like Uncle Grandfather's line," Bree Montgomery noted with a glance as Charles Dashire, who did his best to look innocent.

"See? _Someone_ supports my opinion of such matters," Dash contended.

"Yes, but your opinion notwithstanding, the work _still _has to get done, sooner or later," Bree countered, "which is why I am needed." She blushed. "At least somewhat; you, Sean, and the Captain were handling things before I arrived, I mean. No offense intended."

"None taken," the three men assured her at once.

"We hated dealing with it," Daniel added. "As I am sure you could tell by the backlog. Such things as that are not nearly as intriguing as sea charts, maps, and writing."

"You're a natural," Blackie put in. "Tell me, do you still plan on trying for that cotillion you mentioned back in March? If so, when?"

"June," Bree replied. "It gives us time for the college kids and at least some of the people who I understand take their summer holiday here to arrive."

"June the what?" Blackie pressed. "I want to get it marked on my calendar."

"Why?" Barnaby asked. "Checking to make sure it doesn't conflict with graduations, and the like?"

"We have one high school and the community college," Blackie countered. "They'll both be done with whatever ceremonies they have planned by then. It's just... I don't want to miss it."

"Oh?" Dash said with a smile on his face. "I hadn't realized you were that much into dancing, son."

"I... want to be supportive of a worthy cause. It is, after all, _your_ cause, Uncle Charles."

"I see... yes, well, uhm. I did wonder if you were still taking Bree to the event. You mentioned it some time back. At her housewarming, and... OW!"

"Was that your toe?" Lynne asked in surprise. "Sorry, darling, I didn't mean to step on your foot."

Adam Pierce, from his stance just behind the rocker where Jess was ensconced, grinned at his brother-in-law. "I think it's genetic, this abuse of male toes that the women of the Thomas clan do. Tell me, Blackwood, does your mother kick your dad or tread on his toes?"

"He wears army boots; doing so would cause _her_ more pain than it would him. I think she pinches his arm."

"I'll file that away," Jess grinned and then frowned.

"What is it, honey?" Adam asked, "Is your back bothering you again?"

Jess shook her head. "No more so than usual. Kilroy has been quiet today."

"Your latest made-up name for the baby?" Daniel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"What's the frown for, then?" Barnaby asked.

"Do you ever know something is off, or you have forgotten something important, or something is missing, but you can't figure out what it is?"

"Sure." Barnaby nodded. "Happens to me all the time."

The family collectively choked on repressed laughs. They were all too aware of _that_ fact.

"Well that's what I have been feeling like for the last few weeks or so… since Easter," Jess said, scratching her head. "At first I thought it was that I did not have to get up every day and get to school, but that's not it. It's like something is missing. Like looking down and realizing you forgot to put on a sock, or your watch is missing, or a little piece of furniture in your house, or something. Everything _seems _right, but something is off and I just don't know what it is."

Jenny Farnon grinned knowingly. "Having a little one on the way will do that to you. And right now, you know you've got five-dozen things you need to get done before he or she introduces themselves to the world."

"Don't remind me," Jess sighed. "All the lovely presents from the shower will come home with us today, and I'll have to find space for them in the living room, or a closet somewhere. Still, there's something..."

"Not to worry, my dear, not to worry," Siegfried Matthews beamed. "Knowing that today was coming, I have already arranged a proper space in the nursery for any and all gifts you received and will be happy to attend to the arrangement."

"I'd be happier if you could let me _see_ what you are doing!" Jess raised her voice a bit.

Dave Farnon stepped up for the defense before either Matthews' brother or any other ghost could. "Hey, Jen and I were not allowed in what became Amberly's nursery for weeks, either, for the same reason. It was worth it." He grinned. "Play it cool, Jess, or they'll drag it out longer to get even more satisfaction out of making you wonder."

"Lad, you shouldn't tell all of the spectral secrets you might have been able to deduce," the Captain admonished, eyes twinkling.

"Maybe not, but it isn't good to stress out a pregnant woman _too-too_ much, either." Dave grinned. "And I _do_ know where-of I speak."

"You're never going to let me forget deciding to sort the front closet in the living room that night when I couldn't sleep and leaving everything half done, are you, Dave?" Jenny asked. "Need I remind you I was _not,_ repeat, _not_ the one who went to bed with his shoes on every night and his hand on the telephone, just in case! Talk about stressed!"

"Ah, but Amberly _did _choose to arrive in the middle of the night, didn't you, munchkin?" he asked, scooping the little girl up for a hug.

"You were a Boy Scout, weren't you?" Claymore remarked as he shoved his glasses up his nose.

"Yes, but it wasn't my idea to sell Christmas trees," Dave answered. "If you're still mad that they outsell your lot every year, yell at the scoutmaster."

"He moved away," Claymore sulked. "But, my point was, you've always believed in being prepared, I guess."

"That's not something to fault," the Captain rumbled.

"I wasn't! I was just... making conversation. Sheesh."

"Well, in any case, I want to thank all of my fellow men for putting in an appearance today," Adam grinned. "I would've felt rather... outnumbered had I been the sole male here. Whichever modern people or persons decided dads should be in on this _and_ have their friends come to showers was either nuts or brilliant."

"I think it's brilliant," Candy said. "I mean, the dad _is_ a parent, too. And, I apologize for my brother not being here. He said he'd feel weird."

"It was a woman who realized she needed her man along to carry things," Jenny said, hoping to smooth over Jonathan's absence. A guy his age would have been a duck out of water, after all, at a baby shower.

"That makes sense, actually," Molly O'Casey agreed.

"So, are we all still on for _Jedi_ next Friday after my wonderful, kind boss lets me leave work early?" Candy Muir-Avery asked.

"No need to butter me up, kid. I wouldn't miss it, unless..." Adam grinned, glancing pointedly at his wife's stomach.

"I believe that goes without saying," Bronwyn said. "But, I think I'll pass on it. I never saw the first two movies, so it seems rather silly to see the last one."

"I would encourage you to change your mind, my dear," Siegfried said, "but, I must confess I did not see them, either. Perhaps we could baby-sit Amberly?"

"I'll join you," Barnaby said. "I never got around to it, either." He frowned. "Let's see, the last time I went to the movies was... you were with me, Lynne..."

"That was before I married Alan!" the doctor exclaimed. "Good grief, Barnaby. It's time you went."

"I'll help on the babysitting," Bree said, somewhat abashed. "The first one never came to Flydale North, not much does, and by the time number two came out, I was traveling with the ghosts, and their opinion of films was so low that... well, I just didn't want to argue. Besides, since I hadn't seen the first one, I figured I wouldn't know what was going on, anyway."

"As much as your offers are appreciated," Dave said, "Amberly _is_ going to the movie. Okay, she won't _really_ understand it, but it's a historic experience, sort of. She should be there. And she'll be good, too. She didn't say a word during _ET."_

"And, what's more, Big Brother, the local theater in town is running a double feature of episodes four and five in anticipation of the release of episode six," Tristan added. "You and Bronwyn can just slip in unseen with ease. Barnaby, Bree..."

"…Will be seeing them sometime in the next week with me," Blackie promised. "Unless either of you _really_ objects to the movies?"

"Four and five, but we need to see the first three..." the professor frowned.

Thom patted his older cousin on the shoulder. "I haven't figured out why the first movie is called the fourth, but it is. Just enjoy them and don't worry."

"I saw both of them at the Alabama Theater in Houston," Jess supplied. "Your ghosts would love it, Bree. It feels like a theater where you'd see plays, not movies. I got lucky on the second one, or fifth. They scheduled an extra, earlier showing, but didn't announce it in the papers. I called ahead to see if the lines were bad and the ticket person told me about the first showing being half an hour before everyone thought it'd be, so there was almost no line. Anyway, when I saw the crawl at the start saying Episode Five, it drove me nuts until I did some nosing around later. Mr. Lucas plans on making three movies about when Darth was a nice guy, and then three more about the kids the three heroes of this one have. Someday. So, if you take them chronologically, the first movie that came out is the fourth."

Barnaby's frown had deepened, but he nodded.

"I've been waiting for over two years, nearly three, to see how Han gets out of carbon freeze," Jenny said. "I just can't figure out _how _they are going to do it."

"You'd think that they would get the last movie out quicker, knowing how many people have been waiting for it," Candy added.

"I agree," said Thom. "But George doesn't have ghost powers to help him out. I understand some of the special effects in this new one are incredible."

"I must admit, I am curious as to whether Leia will decide on Luke or Han, once and for all," Jess added. "She seems to love them both, but Han was ahead at the end of _Empire._ I just hope they don't go Shakespearian and kill one of them off so she is kinda stuck with the other one, you know?"

"It would be rather — gauche — of the Princess to wake up the noble pirate, then say, 'by the by, love, while you were napping, I decided to go with the traditional paradigm and marry the white knight. Chewbacca gave me away, Threepio stood in as best man, and the ghost of Ben Kenobi conducted the ceremony," Dash pointed out. "However, on the side of the paradigm, I have heard that the bloke who plays Han suggested his character should die."

"So? They could still work out if he did," Lynne winked. "I'm quite fond of Han, myself. Handsome fellow, bit of a renegade, but a teddy bear underneath… he just needs to relax and stop worrying so much about the what ifs… what Leia is thinking, whether he's cool and tough enough, and just say 'I love you.' You know, it's odd. He reminds me of someone, but I can't quite think who."

"Really? I've had the same feeling about the Princess," Dash noted. "It will be nice to see the movie with you, dear. We did see the first... or fourth... one together, though you couldn't see me or Sean."

"Was it good enough, Sean, that ye'd mind taking me to that double feature?" Molly asked shyly. "I never even thought about going to such things back in Ireland."

"It's been a while since we had a proper date. Aye, I think that it can be managed some night," Sean promised.

"Well, then," Carolyn smiled. "It sounds like we are all set. Daniel and I have seen the first and second one... this one will be something of novelty, though. For the first movie he was dating me, but had a different face..."

"What?" Bree blurted out.

"You still have some catching up to do," Blackie grinned. "When the first... or is it the fourth… movie came out, Daniel and Carolyn were together, but nobody in Schooner Bay knew 'Daniel Miles' yet. He put on a different face than the Daniel Miles everyone knows now. Aunt Lynne and I didn't even know who he was then. He was just Carolyn's date for the movie."

Obligingly, Daniel shifted is features to an almost forgotten face. "Alex Elias, at your service. I was Tris's stepfather, then. As Blackie said, Carolyn and I were 'dating.' But then, I died..." he 'tisked' and shook his head.

"T'was a sad loss, but it was time for Pop to go..." Tris grinned impishly. "At least by the time _Empire_ opened in 1980 you took her as the real Daniel Miles, right?"

"I didn't name him until August," Adam supplied. "But, I think he was using that face when he took Carolyn to see it."

Daniel nodded his head. "I believe so. By then everyone in Schooner Bay was convinced Carolyn was dating the seventh fleet. At least our dates had improved by then." He paused. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded... but Carolyn's and my first formal date was... unforgettable." He frowned, but his eyes were smiling. "And, Tristan, what did I tell you about referring to me as 'Pop'?"

"I forgot_... Dad,"_ Tris smirked. "But we _did_ have a good time. I'm looking forward to the conclusion, finally."

"But, in a way, it's sad. No more of those movies to look forward to," Jenny said. "Maybe not for a long time."

"Yeah," Jess nodded. "But, Lucas will be making the other six. Speaking for myself, I'm looking forward to the movie, but _not_ to the standing in the line. I don't suppose you any of you newspaper types get free passes and bumped to the head of the line, or anything? Even just getting in without the whole queuing up part? I don't mind paying so much as standing."

"Speak for yourself, missy," Claymore muttered.

"Like the first time?" Carolyn grinned. "No… nobody has offered the _Beacon_ any tickets at all. Face it, the movie is a pre-sell. I did read in the _Globe_ last week that one of their critics said writing a review is almost useless; that he could say it was terrible, and the theaters would _still_ be jammed with audiences who want to see how everything turns out."

"Pregnant people should get priority in grocery stories, parking lots, and movie lines," Jess sighed.

"It's not a handicap, but a blessed event," Blackie countered.

"It is, but I will believe you mean it more when men can have babies, too," Jess shot back. "Don't get me wrong, Blackie. I have enjoyed being pregnant, and I can't wait to welcome little Kilroy, here, but there are things about pregnancy I think were planned poorly — like how grumpy I get sometimes when I have nothing whatsoever to be grumpy about — I don't like me when that happens, _and_ how this kid likes to sit on my bladder. Speaking of which, Honey..." She glanced toward Adam. "Can you help me up, please?"

Instantly, he was on his feet, gently, yet firmly helping lift her from the chair. "Can you make it from here?"

"As long as no kittens or pups tangle my feet," she sighed. "Thank you, sweetheart. Maybe it's just hormones or something, but I hate not being able to do everything by myself. Especially the simple stuff! I've been feeling like such a klutz the last couple of weeks."

Thom shrugged. "Well, as the most recent patient in the family, I can tell ya, Aunt Jess, needing help is a drag."

"I must agree," Dash commented, recalling the last years of his life and being an invalid.

"I don't know," Claymore piped up. "I really enjoyed being waited on when I... erk..." He trailed off as Martha, Carolyn, Daniel, and Candy all turned glares in his direction. Gulping, he adjusted his collar. "I retract that."

"Feel free to continue the debate, but I'm in a hurry and I don't do that well at the moment," Jess cut in, stepping carefully around D.C. and Tribble.

By the time Jess returned, talk had been steered away from needing help, being waited on, and other matters that could get Claymore a trip up a mizzenmast.

"This has all been fascinating, truly," Blackie was saying as she walked back into the room, "but, I still have a little more to do on my sermon for tomorrow." He grinned. "It may not be _Star Wars,_ but I do want to keep everyone awake, at least."

"I had been up late the night before when that happened," Ed Peavey frowned. "It was only once. Just means I've got a clear conscience."

"He didn't get any cherry pie for dessert that evening," Martha assured the pastor.

"So, you can bet I won't nod off anymore. Ever."

The pastor just laughed and said his good-byes. Barnaby rose to accompany him, but before they could leave, Blackie looked at Bree. "Need a lift home?"

"I was going home with Aunt Lynne..." The young woman flushed. "But, thanks."

"If you'd rather go on..." Dash said, "...showing you those old family albums and so forth _can _wait."

"Cool it, Uncle," Blackie said. "I wouldn't mind giving Bree a lift, but it would _just_ be a lift. I DO have work to get accomplished before morning, and it would be very _un-cool _if I fell asleep in the pulpit."

"If I see you nodding off, I'll hit a high note," Molly offered.

"Thank you," he replied, and then waved farewell to one and all.

"I suppose we should be running along, too," Jess shrugged. "But, at the moment, I am fat and bulky, yet not a bit tired. Bree, are you still of a mind to take a look at some of the scrapbooks and things they guys have stored here? I finally made my way through them all not long ago. They really are fun to look at, and read. I think my favorite picture is of Lynne on a horse with Dash and looking ticked."

"I changed my mind later, didn't I?" Lynne asked, giving her husband a smile.

"It did take you... us a while to get it together," he smiled back.

"I'd like that," Bree answered. "I still feel like I am catching up and learning piecemeal and I know I am missing a family joke once in a while."

"'Tis hard to go back to the beginning every time someone new enters the picture," Molly nodded.

"I just hope you will all continue to be patient as all of us newcomers catch up," Bronwyn spoke up, smiling slightly.

"You really haven't been here that long?" Bree asked, surprised. "You seem to fit in quite comfortably… and I love your apartments in the theater."

"Less than a year," the English lady said, shrugging elegantly.

"It gives me hope that I will end up snuggling in here for some time then," Bree smiled. "I like Schooner Bay and all of you… very much. More every day. I just hope..." Her voce trailed off.

"What? We'll do what we can to help you," Carolyn offered.

"It's not that kind of hope, not really..." Bree blushed. "I was just thinking today that, well, what if the guys come back and want me to travel with them? I'm starting to think I honestly don't want to take them up on that kind of demand, but I can't abandon them, and I can't hurt them. I know... silly to worry about, but sometimes, the 'what ifs' get to me."

Captain Gregg drew himself up to his full height and favored her with a serious, but kind look. "My dear girl, letting 'what ifs,' 'perhapses,' and so forth rule your life is a guarantee of abject misery."

"I know..." the young woman shrugged. "And according to Blackie... at least I _think_ this is what I am hearing; some things about my future have already been decided, or at least the events have been thrown in my direction… so I guess it is more what I decide to _do_ with them that count anyway."

"Don't look at me... When Cuz starts talking paradoxes and so on, my mind goes into static mode," Thom admitted. "I just nod now and then to keep him happy."

"I think the simplest — truth — in all of that is that line about all things working to the good for those who are on God's side," Sean suggested with a faint smile. "I was raised by a vicar, after all. So, I learned a bit."

"I'm rather surprised you didn't end up going into the same line," Bree said mildly. "I had a good friend when I was growing up… Peter. His father was a minister. I remember him telling me it was more or less assumed he would go into the same line of work, so to speak. In his case, it did happen. But not for you?"

Sean's lips curled into a half-smile. "The sea got in my blood young. My foster da could tell I didn't have his calling on my heart, so he never tried to change my mind. Ye have to be... chosen, I think, to really want that kind of career and be good at it. Blackie is."

"He's definitely a born teacher," the young woman responded. "I think he could find something to teach if he was on a desert island, a forest — a dinner table — anywhere. I define that as a calling."

"Speaking of calling..." Claymore broke in. "Bronwyn, I've gotten ten phone calls in the last two days asking about what the next show is going to be. Are we going to go back and present _Picnic_, or put a permanent kibosh on that and go straight to _I Do! I Do! _and are we still planning on_ Spoon River Anthology?_ I _would_ like to be in that one."

"If our two principles are up for it, I think _I Do! I Do! _is next," she replied.

"I would like to get it done before I forget my lines," Molly answered. "I love the songs… I think they are permanently etched into my brain, but all the dialogue is something entirely different." She glanced at her husband. "Do you agree, darlin'?"

"Aye," Sean nodded. Though I am supposin' the big question will be how soon after Mrs. Pierce has her wee one, do we schedule it? It wouldn't be the same without you bein' there, Jess."

Jess shrugged. "Lynne?"

"The hospital allows only three days, max, for maternity patients," Lynne began, "and less, if you don't use any drugs during delivery."

"Forget that," Jess snorted. "Anyway, that translates to two nights and three days, if Kilroy decides to start giving notice of her/his arrival _after_ eleven in the morning, So I would imagine that scheduling the play to run in early June, before the cotillion, would give us time to get home and kind of adjust to things. But, you can't plan your whole schedule around us."

"Agreed," said Adam. "Sometimes life has no set plan… at least, not one that we are informed of."

"And the arrival of a baby is more or less left up to the baby," Jenny added, gazing fondly at her daughter.

"Understood, but it's something to keep in mind," Bronwyn agreed.

"And I would like a couple of refresher weeks of rehearsal, at least," Sean asked. "We've been on hiatus for what? Over two months? In some ways, it will be like startin' over."

"And everyone else… stage hands, light crew and the like have to make arrangements, and I think we still need to sell tickets," Sig added. "But fear not, my dear..." He looked at Bronwyn fondly. "I am sure I can make enough time to manage both you _and_ the Pierce household."

"I agree, the musical should be next," Daniel added. "Don't forget, Devon is counting on you two, also."

"Devon?" Bree questioned.

"Don't you remember? He wants to turn our favorite singers into _national_ favorites," Tris grinned.

"Including you and Captain Dad," Candy pointed out. "I'm looking forward to this a lot."

"Right..." She scratched her head. "You know, I meant to say something earlier, but with everything going on, I forgot. Devon is not an unusual name in England, but I have the oddest feeling... Like Jess was saying earlier... that something about him is ringing a bell, but I don't know what it is."

"You mean other that the fact that Captain Gregg looks like him?" Claymore piped up.

"Nonsense," Daniel almost growled. "I still don't think we look _that_ much alike, but if we do, he looks like me. I was first."

"Well, your adopted face came later," Martha pointed out, "_after_ he'd been using _his_ for some time."

"Let's not get confused with facts," Carolyn said lightly. "The point is, Devon Miles _did _mention Sean, Molly, Tris, and whoever else can be talked into it putting together a bunch of songs for a record, and Sean, when is your book coming out? Is your publisher after you to make a book tour yet?"

"Advance reader copies have gone out to reviewers and so far, the response is positive. The book comes out in mid-June, hoping to capitalize on the fact that the fourth will be coming up, since it has a historical theme. I'm supposed to go on a book tour the last couple of weeks in June, or possibly early July," Sean replied. "But, I figure I can pop home after each event."

"You mean WE can," Molly smiled.

"Of course."

"Sounds like you've got a very full dance card, old son," Dash winked. "A veritable Renaissance Ghost."

"Don't say that too loudly," Bree plead. "Let's not forget, Paul was alive in that era; he might get jealous and start trying to be an actor/writer/director/anything else he can think to do in order to be impressive. As if it's not enough that he has a worldwide following of females. I truly hated answering that batch of fan mail."

Candy shuddered. "I don't blame you."

"So almost every weekend in June is booked, between Adam and Jess, the play and the cotillion," Daniel said. "Things might run almost too tight!"

After a little more discussion, the family began to leave until Carolyn and Daniel were alone again.

"Well, that was a different experience," the Captain commented. Rubbing his jaw, he added, "Still, not as bad as I expected it to be. However, it did seem like one or two of the women still looked a mite edgy as they entered Gull Cottage."

Carolyn's brows lifted. "And, you are just a _mite_ pleased about that, aren't you?"

"Perhaps I should summon Adam back before answering that." The spirit's eyes twinkled.

Mrs. Gregg moved to stand beside her husband and wrapped her arms around his waist. Leaning against him, she said, "I'm proud of you for getting past the impulse to immediately send any "gossiping girlies" running down the beach with a crash of thunder and a bunch of flying crockery."

Kissing the top of her head, he observed, "Love does odd things to even the most stalwart of men."

"Good things," she insisted, lifting her face. As he leaned in to kiss her, she added, "Of course, if they had stayed five more minutes, I might have helped you thunder."

**Sunday, May 20**

After the choir completed the morning anthem, Blackie rose to take the pulpit. His eyes traveled over the congregation as he took a deep breath before beginning.

"Our text this morning is Paul's first letter to the Corinthians, chapter one, verses 26-29: _26_ ¶ For ye see your calling, brethren, how that not many wise men after the flesh, not many mighty, not many noble, _are called: 27_ but God hath chosen the foolish things of the world to confound the wise; and God hath chosen the weak things of the world to confound the things which are mighty; _28_ and base things of the world, and things which are despised, hath God chosen, _yea,_ and things which are not, to bring to nought things that are: _29_ that no flesh should glory in his presence. This is the word of the Lord."

On cue, the assembly responded, "Thanks be to God."

"Someone once said that God does not call the qualified, He qualifies the called. Looking back over the Bible, from Genesis through the Epistles, it is abundantly clear that is so; we are truly jars of clay, waiting for Him to place treasure inside. Abraham had a problem telling the truth; he tried to pass off his wife as his sister, twice. Jacob, the chosen son, was a con man. Moses tried to get God to pick someone else for the job. When we get out of the Pentateuch into Judges, things just get worse. Gideon was a coward, hiding from the enemy when he was called and Samson had major problems with keeping his vows. Even King David, a man after God's own heart, was prone to devastating moral failures. In the New Testament, it's been said that if we looked at the resume's of the Twelve, probably only Judas Iscariot would get hired. Peter, the leader of the Apostles, had a foot-shaped mouth. It seemed like every time he said something wonderful, he couldn't get very far before royally slipping up…"

Blackie broke off when a loud gasp came from the front row. His eyes turned and found Jess who had uttered the exclamation. Though he was trying to whisper, everyone heard Adam ask, "Sweetheart, are you…?"

Lynne was starting to half rise in the pew. Jonathan started to step into the aisle to let her get to the row ahead and her sister.

"No. I'm fine," Jess hissed furiously, turning beet red. "Amen!" she added, trying to cover.

Fighting his twitching lips, the pastor kept his composure and resisted the urge to ask if she was sure. "Well, we don't get many 'Amens' in the church of the 'Frozen Chosen.' Thank you. Now, let's discuss why God chooses the least, the lowest, and the less than perfect to declare His word, present company included. As the Westminster Shorter Catechism reminds us, the chief end of man is to glorify God and enjoy Him forever. Let us take the example of Gideon. He started off to face a massive army with ten-thousand men, but God stopped him. He had too many people. So, God whittled the group down to three hundred, and then used those men to utterly destroy the enemy. There was no doubt in anyone's mind to whom the victory belonged; God alone. Those He chooses to work through are blessed to participate."

Blackie continued for another twenty minutes, once in a while sending an extra glance in the direction of his family. Jess looked like she either wanted to hide under the pew or kill the rest of the group who were paying more attention to her than to the sermon.

XXX

As the recessional started, Adam took Jess's hand.

"Come on, love. Time for you to go home," he stated, giving her a concerned look. "Are you sure you are all right? The hospital is only twenty miles. We can be there in ten minutes..."

"Adam, the hospital is twenty minutes away," Jess hissed. "Unless you plan on speeding, and you can't do that. I told you, I'm fine."

"Yeah, right..." Adam muttered back, "…gasping in the middle of the sermon. I don't think so. Honey, you don't have to be brave..."

"I'm _not_ being brave. I just had a… revelation, you might say, in the middle of Blackie's talk, and instead of yelling _Voila_ or Eureka, I gasped."

"Don't tell me..." Dash drawled. "You've finally decided to stop calling that child of yours unspeakably weird names and go for something normal? Like Grace, or Melody, or Faith? Hope? Charity? Mary? Amanda, perhaps?"

"None of the above," Jess shook her head.

"Then, tell us."

"I can't, not here. Not safely."

"Ah," Adam said quietly. "Oesday, isthay avehay otay oday ithway ostsgay?"

"Esyay," she nodded.

"Then we need to adjourn," he nodded back.

"We can't, not yet," Carolyn said quietly, having heard the conversation, along with Daniel and Thom. "Dash and Lynne are hosting coffee hour... and did she give me a look as she scooted out to get things going!"

Dash flinched. "I forgot that in the excitement. If I want my home life to be pleasant, I had best…"

"Don't even think it," Adam warned. Visions of vanishing noblemen danced in his head.

"I can and _will_ hurry, old boy. The floors are not slick and my wife should not be alone at a time like this," he drawled before very rapidly walking toward the Fellowship Hall.

"You can tell me..." Adam began, as he and Jess started after Dash.

Jess shook her head again. "I only want to have to say it once, and we can hardly sit down at one table and talk this over. But we can later. After. Right now let's just leave it that I am feeling ashamed of myself, and a little worried."

"Are you SURE it has nothing to do with the baby? Jess, you're making me a nervous wreck..."

"Absolutely nothing, honey. It has more to do with birthdays."

"Do YOU know what is going on?" Bree asked Blackie as he joined them at the door of the Fellowship Hall. Carolyn and Daniel had gone on ahead.

"I was hoping YOU did. I got here as fast as I decently could. Very short handshakes and greetings this week. Miss Grover did say she liked my sermon, though."

"I did too… that's unusual?" Bree quipped.

Blackie gave her the sort of smile a somewhat naughty choirboy might when confronted with a _"Did you do what I told you not to?"_ question. "Oh, I'll let Carolyn give you the lowdown on Miss Grover. Suffice it to say, she's very picky and getting a compliment from her is rather an unusual event."

"One of the dragon-lady types?" She lifted an eyebrow.

"Used to be. Daniel says she has mellowed a lot in the last few years, which is remarkable, considering her ancestry."

"Blackie!"

"I don't mean that the way it came out. Look, maybe I can talk to you about it later. It wouldn't do for the pastor to be telling tales out of school, even if they are interesting... and true. Enough about me. What's up with Jess?" he asked as they continued into the room and took their place in the refreshment line.

"She won't say," Bree shook her head. "Doesn't want to be overheard."

Blackie rolled his eyes. "Okay. Then we might as well find something else to talk about. My Aunt Jess is stubborn that way."

"Really? Fancy that, a stubborn member of this family!"

"Smart-aleck. Speaking of feisty, have you done any more work on the cotillion? I'm holding you to our date, you know."

"I'm working on securing a hall to have it in."

"Good start, but I thought you mentioned something about wanting to have it outside somewhere? You know, so you could use the paper lanterns, and all. You know, hang them from the trees and whatnot."

"I wanted to, but I am having a little trouble securing a place. Mrs. Hassenhammer and Mrs. Shoemaker say the area by the docks and the park are booked, and they murmured something about needing a license ninety days in advance for a public gathering. They weren't very encouraging, I must say."

"First I have ever heard of needing anything like that..." The pastor scratched his head. "Say, Claymore!" he went on, grabbing the landlord as he went by with a plate full of cookies. "What's this about needing a special license for events? We didn't need one for the election stuff last year or for the Amateur Night last fall."

"License?" Claymore blinked. "Schooner Bay doesn't require any special licenses." A thoughtful look came over his face. "Though... that would be a way to increase revenue..."

"Don't even think about it," Blackie cut in. "Not right now, anyway. So the area down by the docks and the park — you know — where that grove of trees is, and the cabana? Is it available the third weekend in June?"

"Let me check..." Claymore whipped out a small spiral notebook. "Hmm... Father's Day, yes, it is. The Elks cancelled on me yesterday. They decided to hold their picnic in Pripet."

"Well, it isn't now," Blackie nodded. "Bree, will that weekend work for you?"

"Yes," she looked at him gratefully. "I guess Mrs. Hassenhammer and Mrs. Shoemaker had their schedules mixed up."

"I suppose so," Blackie nodded.

"Consider it booked," Claymore said, snapping shut his notebook. "May I go eat my cookies now?"

"Not all of them. Lynne wouldn't like it," Blackie chuckled and reached for the plate. "We need to relieve you of at least half-a-dozen, here."

"But, they're healthy! Those sugar cookies are plain. Nothing in them. That must mean they're — not unhealthy, and — and the oatmeal raisin — why — I _know_ oatmeal is healthy."

"Nice try, but I don't think so," Blackie winked and handed a cookie to Bree. "You could always try to go back for more, later, Clay."

"No..." Claymore pouted. "I had to sneak... that is, I had to stand in line for this plate. Say..." he continued. "...What was up with Jess this morning? Is she okay?"

Blackie drew in a deep breath and let it out. "Did anyone hear my sermon, or were you all wondering about my aunt? I assume she's fine, but she won't say what… moved her, and somehow, I do not think it was anything profound that I said."

"So, when do we get to find out what made her gasp?" Claymore and Bree asked simultaneously.

"After coffee hour," Carolyn said, coming up to join them once more. "We're meeting at Gull Cottage."

"For lunch?" Claymore inquired.

Carolyn shrugged. "I had planned on a light lunch, anyway, yes."

With a grin bursting out on his face, Claymore exclaimed, "Marvelous! I sure hope everyone eats their cookies fast."

"Will you ever learn, Claymore?" Carolyn shook her head.

"Not entirely, no..." he answered back with more than his usual aplomb. "May I cut in here?"

"No, you may not," Daniel answered, coming up to join Carolyn. "You will go to the _end_ of the line as you should. Besides, I think you were interrupting these two."

"Hey, he grabbed me..." Claymore protested, but seeing his 'uncle's look, he broke off. "Oh well..."

Soon he was gone, with Carolyn and Daniel following.

"So, tell me," Blackie asked Bree. "What else do you have planned? I imagine you could nab a string quartet using some of the kids from the high school. Amateur theatricals, maybe? I've heard of such things. I was thinking… you are going to need a temporary dance floor so the women don't ruin their shoes on the grass. Seth and Abner might be able to help you there..."

_"Ohhhh, Blackie!"_ a shrill voice rent the air, and he was interrupted once again as Penelope Hassenhammer pushed Bree aside and grabbed his arm.

Over the obnoxious girl's head, he shot Bree a pained deer-in-the-headlights look. "Miss Hassl-er-Hassenhammer, how might your friendly, neighborhood pastor help you today?" He forced a polite smile onto his lips, yet his eyes were anything but happy.

"I just wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed your sermon..." the girl gushed, "You know, saying we have to give the misfits and... well, less than brilliant sort of people in the world their place in the sun. I feel it is important to give all the unfortunates a way to shine at least once in their humdrum little lives... I understood exactly what you were trying to say." Here, she stopped and gave Bree a look. "And how is your little... your little dance thing coming along, Miss... Miss... What was your name again?"

"Montgomery," Bree answered tightly.

"Whatever," Penny shrugged. "Blackie, are _you_ going to the dance? My mother is treating me to a new dress, and I would love to show it to you… and I know it could go marvelously with _whatever _you are wearing..."

"It might," Blackie shrugged, backing away from Penny as much as he could. "But, it's a moot point, Miss Hassle...Hassenhammer. I'll be going with Bree... I asked her on St. Patrick's Day. Were both quite looking forward to it."

"You... you're going with _her?"_ Penny choked out. "But she... she just got to town."

"I don't believe the length of time I have lived here is a prerequisite to dating anyone," Bree pointed out mildly, taking a nibble from her cookie.

"No, but... but..."

"Hey, you two..." Dash ambled toward them. "Bree, Lynne wants to know if you and Blackie can help her wash coffee cups for a few minutes. We've had a rush and I am collecting the empties."

"Love to... excuse us, Penny," the pastor answered. Grabbing Bree's hand, he made a leap out of line and the two headed toward the kitchen. As they made their escape, Blackie remarked, "I suddenly grasp the full meaning of all those verses extolling the joys of service and helping others."

Bree choked on a laugh. When they were safely going through the kitchen door, she replied, "If we're exposed to much more of that wretched girl, I may not be able to withstand the temptation to demonstrate a few things my Aunt Emma taught me about how to deal with insufferable people."

Lynne looked up from the dishes in surprise. She hadn't been expecting help. "What? Whacking them with her cane or umbrella?"

"You obviously haven't met my godmother!" Bree smirked. "More like Judo or Kung-Fu. Uncle John could do some very painful looking things with a brolly, though."

"Sounds interesting," the doctor commented. "Which wretched girl are you planning to make need my services? And, is that why Charlie sent you two back here instead of empty cups?"

"You have to ask?" Blackie blinked.

"Not really, but I was going for being polite. Penny?" his aunt drawled.

"Right you are," Bree said as she moved to take her place helping. "I can see why Tris and Blackie try to hide from her. I don't think she likes me at all, either."

Snagging a dish towel so he could dry as the women washed and rinsed, Blackie consoled her, "Penny does not seem to like any other young women."

"I don't think any women outside the family like me," Bree countered glumly, dunking a cup in clear water.

"That's not true. I know Helen likes you," Lynne frowned. "And Millie does. And..."

"None of my age group, then," Bree amended. "None except Jenny, Candy, and Jess."

"Well, you've got the best ones on your side," Blackie said. "And, they don't like you only because you're family. They like you because you're Bree."

"And the others just feel threatened or jealous," Lynne scoffed.

"Jealous of who or what?" a bright voice asked as Tristan came into the room. "Dash looked like he could use some help gathering cups and so forth, so I volunteered. He was trying to balance way too many from his fingers… like oversized rings. I could see disaster on the horizon."

"And you could see the junior land-shark's fin heading in your direction?" Lynne smiled.

"Your brilliant perception takes my breath away, so to speak," he grinned, setting his burden on the counter. "Allow me, ladies. I've spent many an hour pearl diving. No need for you to ruin your hands."

"Pearl diving?" Blackie's brows lifted.

"Washing dishes. Seaman's term," Dash informed him, coming in with a new load. "Ladies, feel free to rest. We can take care of this. I think Barnaby might be heading in this direction, too."

"We'll have to rename the kitchen the _refuge,"_ Blackie opined.

"No, we won't. Then, the secret would be out, so it would cease to be one," Tristan shook his head. "You know, if one of you would guard the door, Dash and I could get this done in five minutes."

"True, but then we would just be pacing and waiting for everyone else to get finished," Blackie pointed out, picking up a towel again. "I don't think anyone is in a hurry to get home... I don't know if there is a game today. That usually speeds things up a bit."

"Aunt Lynne, do you know what startled Jess in the middle of Blackie's sermon?" Bree asked, as she started to wipe a counter.

"No idea, but if it was the baby, she would tell me," Lynne answered. Just then, the door opened and Siegfried Matthews barged in, carrying an empty cookie platter.

"Daftpeopledon'tknowwhentoleaveandtaketheirsocializingelsewhere," he muttered loudly. "Can'ttheyseeweareinahurrytogetoutofhere?BLAST!" A moment later, he was gone again.

"Say what?" Lynne queried calmly, glancing toward Tristan for interpretation.

"I think he wants everyone to vamoose and finish talking to each other elsewhere," the youngest ghost guessed. "And, furthermore, that he feels they should realize we want to do likewise and accommodate us; completely ignoring the fact that Murphy's Law would make them linger simply to be difficult in the face of such desires on our parts."

"You DO know your brother," Blackie sighed. "And this time, I rather agree with him. I want to know what's up with Aunt Jess. I really don't think it was my preaching… though that 'Amen' she threw in there was a nice cover."

"It was an excellent sermon," Bree commented. "I hadn't really thought about that angle before, but it does give one hope that you won't be asked to do something... extraordinary, unless you are given the strength and or know-how to get the job done and maybe that doing something wonderful still doesn't make you perfect in the eyes of man or to yourself. Nice, really. Means we can still goof up from time to time and not be condemned for it."

"Can and do," Blackie's lips curved. "Augustine and Pelagius really got into a horrible fight over the fact that Augustine would pray, 'God, command what Thou will, and grant what Thou doth command.' Pelagius didn't have any problems with part one, but he was quite put out that anyone would need God to grant them to ability to do what He commanded. Now then, you've gotten an extra, advanced lesson from that Bible study we've been doing on Wednesday nights. Congratulations."

Remembering the first time they had discussed predestination, Bree felt herself on the verge of blushing. "Right. Excellent that you can interpret your brother's machine gun speech, Tris. Really, excellent."

"I've had since my _birth_ to practice..." Tris returned. "Even after skipping a hundred years, it wasn't hard to get back in the swing. Bron's made things easier. He listens to her, and slows down a bit more now, but if he's anxious, all her coaching goes out the window."

"Jess seems fine now," Dash reported, coming back into the kitchen with another platter of cups and spoons. "People are starting to clear out, so the sooner we can get this load finished and wipe down the tables, the quicker we can find out what the trouble is."

"If it _is_ a problem," Bree pointed out, "It could be something simple, like she left her iron on, or something."

She was left staring at a blank spot as Dash vanished. Before she could formulate a "What?" he was popping back in. "No iron left turned on, nor coffee pot, nor curling iron."

"You just popped into their house?" Lynne asked.

"Considering our fire department is inept and inane, but still the closest to their abode, it seemed a proper precaution," Dash replied serenely.

"Handy trick," Bree grinned. "I've left my iron on more than once… especially the last few years, traveling from one city to another. And I've done it twice since I moved here. They need to invent an affordable iron that turns itself off automatically."

"Carolyn's said the same thing about headlights," Lynne laughed. "She and Daniel finally did learn how to jump a battery though."

"Maybe all appliances need such a feature?" Tris mused.

"At least the portable type," Bree nodded. "Refrigerators wouldn't need one… or stoves. You might want a stove to stay on for a long time… like for instance cooking a turkey or a roast. Well, one of these days, someone will figure out how to do it and make a fortune."

"Maybe we'll be alive, in some sense, to see it," Tris answered. "They're thinking of new things all the time. Like those new portable phones that are the size of a brick and those desktop computers and the like. Maybe our descendant was right to sell the old homestead and go into the things. He'll get rich, and Sig and I will have to rely on our talent and good looks."

Dash rolled his eyes. "Let us not forget modesty. Now look… I think the Hassenpeppers, Shoemakers, Coburns, and the like — or should I say dislike — have _finally_ left. Let me make one more sweep for miscellaneous cups and whatnot, and we can depart said premises post haste and make for Gull Cottage and find out what the big mystery is."

"Good idea," Lynne nodded.

XXX

In no time at all, the church was locked up, and the crew assembled, either by pop or by car, at Gull Cottage, but Jess Pierce remained close-mouthed except for insisting on helping Carolyn lay out the cold-cuts, bread, and condiments for sandwiches. When everyone had finally lighted, they all turned to her.

_"Now,_ dear sister," Lynne said calmly. "Would you please tell us if Junior there let out a really wild Kung-Fu kick, or, more likely, just _what on earth _is bugging you?"

"Yeah, it was my week for nursery duty with Allie Post and missed... whatever it was you did. So, I'm doubly curious. What's up?" Candy added.

Jess bit her lower lip. "I feel like a real creep," she sighed. "I should have figured it out much sooner. This is really awful... We all should have picked up on it but nobody did, including me, until Blackie gave his sermon, and what's worse, if he hadn't, I don't know if I would have remembered at all..."

"I am not sure if I should be gentlemanly and apologize, though I'm not all that certain what for, or say thank you for the compliment that my oration has the ability to convict," Blackie said, tapping his chin with one finger.

"Say 'thank you'," Jess sighed again. "If you hadn't given the sermon you did, there's no way I would have remembered the little guy."

"Thank you, then."

"Little guy?" Daniel asked, tweaking his earlobe as he glanced at the woman's stomach.

"No-no-no. Not this little… not so little bundle," Jess answered. "The _other_ little guy."

Daniel's gaze shifted to Claymore. "What have you done now?"

"Nothing! That I know of, that is."

"WHO???" came voices from every area of the room.

"Elroy," Jess answered simply. "We forgot him, plain and simple. I think he's gone missing."

Sean shook his head. "Is that what's troubling you my dear? No... I talked to him when Aunt Violet and Isolde were here. He said something about not wanting to travel, or some such excuse. I don't think he wanted to leave his... er... hauntee, so to speak."

Jess shook her head again. "Nope. I know that, but he didn't show up for Daniel's birthday. Daniel's the head honcho around here. Elroy would have come, out of respect for his former/current Captain and he didn't. _Something_ is wrong, and I feel like a slob for not realizing it sooner."

"He _does _get lost, you know," Tris supplied uncomfortably. "Right, Adam?"

"True. He's the only ghost I've ever HAD to chauffeur because he couldn't get here from there."

"And, he missed the house, once and landed in a tree," Jonathan added.

"But... Don't you see? He isn't here, and if he got lost trying to get here, and is _still_ lost, that's even worse! None of us even knew it! Daniel, your birthday was April 8th, and our combined birthday party even earlier. It is now May 20th. Where the heck is he, and why didn't you guys _know_ something was wrong? You feel each other's vibes just fine! Captain, all you have to do is _think_ Dash, Sean or Tris's name loud enough, and in they pop right to where you are. Something's wrong, I just know it." She turned to her husband. "Adam, honey, can we go find him?"

"Jess, _none_ of us, not even Tristan who was really the only friend he had on the ship," Dash tried to calm her, "EVER have gotten… vibes from Elroy. I do not think he would have ventured out alone and become lost. He probably just... stayed in place. I'm sure he's home with his… what was that word? Hauntee, doing whatever he does around there." The nobleman shifted uneasily and he looked at his fellow crewmen for support.

"As I understand it, the lady he haunts is unaware of his being there," Adam frowned. "I can't see how we could go up to the door, knock, and inquire about where her ghost is."

"But, I don't think he's there. I feel like he's wandering around, looking for Gull Cottage," she insisted. "Blackie, don't you get any… ESP like that?"

The reverend fidgeted. "Well, to be honest, Aunt Jess, I have to say… no. I mean, you're the one who got reminded of him through the sermon. I wrote it, but the words 'Elroy Applegate' never crossed my mind."

"Where would we begin looking if we were going to go on a ghost hunt?" Thom asked.

"Could you think of a different phrase to describe what we might wind up doing?" Dave asked. "Those words in combination make me think of Paul Wilkie."

Bree's eyes darted from her great-great grandfather to Daniel.

"That is a VERY long story," the Captain replied to her tacit query. "Quite amusing, in retrospect."

"If you say so," Martha drawled, shaking her head. "I still remember cleaning up the kitchen after your version of a security system kicked in."

Daniel attempted, without success, to appear repentant.

"Back to my question, whatever we call what we'd do, please," Thom repeated.

Scratching his head, Ed said, "I don't think I could put out an APB on a spook. Well, not one that people are not used to seeing as a non-spook. I could about one of you guys, but Elroy's not legal, is he?"

Adam shook his head. "Didn't want it."

"Have you checked the vacuums?" Claymore suggested nervously.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Captain Gregg counted to ten silently and tried to come up with a properly cutting response, but he had to admit, the landlord had a point. The inept seaman ghost really could be anywhere, and even he had no clue as to what place to start.

"I hardly think that is necessary, Claymore," he sighed. "But I suppose..."

"You have to go find him!" Jess said, a little more loudly than what was really necessary. "I know something is... not right. If you don't, I will."

"You are not going _anywhere,_ except home for your nap," Adam scolded. "You know what Lynne said about you getting your rest every day." He paused. "Tell her, Lynne."

"She said I could and should, get exercise, too," Jess argued.

The couple turned demanding looks on the doctor. She glanced at Carolyn, feeling empathy for how the other woman had felt caught between Claymore and Daniel at times in her early years at Gull Cottage. "You are both right, but I tend to agree with Adam. You've got some very tough exercise coming up, Sis. Labor isn't called that to be flippant."

"And, today _is_ a day of rest, Aunt Jess," Blackie offered helpfully.

"But I couldn't rest now if I tried," Jess protested. "You guys just don't understand. If it wasn't for Elroy, I don't think Adam and I would have clicked at all. I owe him. Besides, I want to."

Claymore blinked. "I don't get it. What does Elroy have to do with you and Adam?"

"I was wondering the same thing," Bree chimed in.

"We'd been having complete disasters for dates," Jess explained. "Nothing was going right, but on one try, we got interrupted by Elroy calling for help. On a payphone. Anyway, Adam was so quick to assist him and so kind to the guy; Elroy reminded me of an overgrown lost puppy, that I _knew _Adam was more special than annoying, which is kinda what he had been up until then. No offense, sweetie."

"I'll try to take none, if you will take none when I say the feeling was mutual," he pointed out. "However, I was impressed by your understanding in the situation and realized that not too many women would be so."

"I'm always understanding, given a chance to be, honey," Jess grinned. "Anyway, even though that date got cancelled, we learned a lot about each other that evening. Adam found out I like spicy foods as much as he does. Can't eat those while I am nursing the baby, blast it… and that I am good with lost ghosts, and I realized what a great guy Adam was, and I credit Elroy for it. If he hadn't called looking for help, I might not have figured it out, which reminds me... Elroy got, for all intents and purposes, kicked out of his house that day. Could that have happened again?"

Sean shook his head. "If he did, would he not have called someone like last time? Especially you or Adam, Jess. Your number is in the phone book."

"Maybe not. Not if he was embarrassed that it had happened again. And, we're in a different phone book, now."

"But we don't know that's what happened," Carolyn put in.

"Well, he didn't go on vacation! Elroy isn't the type. Besides, he missed Daniel's birthday, and that is just too weird."

"My dearest sister-in-law, not to brag, but I am the only ghost who has not missed any of Danny's natal celebrations," Dash said gently. "Elroy is not a regular visitor here."

"You did miss 1970," Daniel reminded him.

"But, I sent a note."

"You guys remember all those sorts of details?" Bree looked amazed.

"Elephants and ghosts _never_ forget," Carolyn, Jonathan, and Candy chorused.

"That'd be news to mine, except Simon, but he thinks he's the only one with a perfect memory." She blew her bangs off her face. "Infallible, even."

"People are individuals, so I think spirits are, too," Martha put in decidedly. "I believe Jess is right. Elroy worships you, Captain. He told me once that you were the only Captain he worked under that was kind to him. And he's mentioned to me that he is honored to be included in the birthday fun here. Jess is right. If he missed the day… not so much as sent a card, something is definitely off somewhere."

A deep puzzled frown appeared on Daniel's face. "Martha? He said... I was _kind_ to him? When I was alive? And commanding him? I can't remember anything about that. You must be mistaken. I couldn't even teach him to swab a deck."

"You sure were grumpy trying to ghost-coach him the first time," Candy put in.

"You did get better," Jon was quick to add. "But Mom was even cooler. Breaking a window just so Claymore would come out and Elroy could scare him."

"Hey!" Claymore protested. "You did that on purpose? To me? Your friend and landlord? I'm hurt. I'm deeply hurt."

"It was a worthy cause, and you were rude to him, too," Daniel sniffed. "And it didn't take much to scare you. You recovered nicely. I still don't know what Elroy meant about me being kind. Captains aren't kind."

"Any more than you are sweet?" Carolyn smiled up at her husband. "Right."

Martha chuckled. "Maybe if we find him, you can ask him what he meant, Captain."

"Whaddaya mean_, if?"_ Jess snapped. "It's _when!"_

"Jess, love," Sean said quietly. "Don't panic yet. But I do need to remind you, ghosts can't always find other ghosts... right away, that is. Look at what happened with Molly and me."

Molly reached over to take her husband's hand. "If any two ghosts could home in on each other, without even knowing where the other one was, it'd have been us, I do believe."

"Thenweallneedtostopchattingandstartlookingforhim.Idon'tthinkweshouldhesitateanotherminute.I'mreadytogo,honey.Howfarisittohisstompinggrounds?Kittery,right?" Jess rattled off.

"My dear girl..." Sig protested, "I can't understand a word you are saying."

"Well, turnabout is fair play, Rob," Bronwyn remarked.

"Harrumph. I wasn't ready for it, that's all. And I _don't _talk _that_ fast."

"Oh, really?" the room full of spirits and humans shot back at him. Sig rolled his eyes.

"Wouldn't the best thing to do this afternoon be to start with one or two of us going to his haunting grounds and seeing if he is there? If he is, and forgetful, that's all there is to it. If he is there and there is something wrong, we'll fix it. And if he isn't..."

_"Then_ it is time to worry... a little." Adam cut in. "In the meantime, Jess, you and Zerubbabel need rest."

"You really _do_ need to have your baby soon, Aunt Jess," Blackie grinned. "Zerubbabel? Adam, you're definitely running out of names. What've you been doing? Reading Chronicles for ideas?"

Adam shrugged. "Well, at least you know I _am _reading the Bible. I figured we had a run of **A** names near the start of this enterprise. Now, near the end, there ought to be a **Z** name."

"Perhaps you need rest, too, Adam," Lynne suggested.

"We _need _to check on…" Jess began again.

"Jessamyn," the Captain cut in, putting his full authority in his voice. "Adam, for all his poor taste in names, is correct. I will pop up to Kittery; after all, I am Captain here, see what's going on, and report back. I will come to your home first, so you will find out sooner if you are there." He leaned over to kiss his wife's cheek. "I shall return."

"You'd better."

A moment later, he was gone and the group began to break up for the day.

XXX

When Daniel invisibly landed at the last address he had for Applegate, it was immediately clear that things had changed. There was a 'For Rent' sign in the yard and the place was completely dark. He let his spectral senses rove, but could not detect any hint of another ghost. _Now what?_

For several months, Barnaby had been devouring detective novels as he tried to learn what made a good one. Daniel had read a few. So he tried to think what Poirot, Perry Mason, or Ellery Queen would do. After a moment's thought, he went in search of the post office. Though it was not open, that was no problem for a ghost. Long minutes were spent sorting through records until he found a forwarding address.

_"I never thought I'd see the day I'd go running all over Maine for the sake of a mortal or for Applegate_," he growled before popping to Cabot Cove.

Thunder expressed his mood within seconds of landing at his second destination. Applegate was not there; it appeared that no one was. Once again, no lights were burning and nothing stirred at the windows. It seemed Jess was correct to be concerned. Invisibly, the spirit roved around, trying to determine what was going on.

While the Captain was still searching for clues, he heard a door open. For a second, he thought perhaps Elroy's human had returned, but as he recalled, the lady in question was blind. The middle-aged woman was breezed inside carrying a watering can was obviously sighted. For one thing, she turned on lights. No blind person would automatically do that.

He had considered investigating once more at the post office, but seeing a person made him change his mind. It was time for _Daniel Miles_ to make himself useful.

A moment later, he had materialized outside the cottage, morphed himself into his Daniel Miles face and made himself tangible. Lightly, he tapped on the door frame, watching as the woman turned around and promptly dropped her watering can.

"Julian! Julian Lord! What... What on Earth are you doing here? I didn't hear you drive up! Is Maggie with you?"

Taken aback, the Captain could not help but silently roar, _not again! How many blasted twins do I have out there?_ However, he simply pasted one of his more charming smiles on and decided to nip this in the bud. "I fear you have me mistaken for someone else, good lady. I am not Julian, and the closest thing I know to a Maggie is a Margaret I fear I would not make any sort of extended journey with."

"Oh!" she answered, shaking her head. "You look enough like him to be his twin, even if I haven't seen him in ages... You are a mite taller, though, but not much! Heavens, I owe him a letter... I do beg your pardon! Uhm... you did startle me... Who...? What did you say you needed?"

"I haven't said yet," the spirit answered. "But perhaps you need to clean up this spill before it ruins this lovely hardwood floor?" Reflexively, he reached up to his ear. Under 'normal' circumstances, chivalry would have compelled him to just, as Claymore insisted on referring to these sorts of things; "do a little ghostie" that would eliminate the problem. "Or, if you will simply direct me where I can find a swab, I could get it up for you." It was simply not the gentlemanly thing to fail to offer.

"I think there's one in the kitchen, somewhere," the woman answered. "I'm really not that familiar with the layout of this house," she continued, righting the upset watering can. "I'm just taking care of my niece's plants and feeding the animals while she is away. Sally is particular about her cats and dog. She doesn't want them in the kennel. Maintains her being in the hospital is enough..." She bustled to the kitchen, and was back a moment later, mop in hand. "...without her 'babies,' as she calls them, being stuck in 'jail'." A beautiful Siamese appeared from behind the sofa, followed by a long-haired tiger-tabby, and then a gray kitten. "I'm Sally's aunt, Jessica. Jessica Fletcher. Now why are you here, and what might I do for you? I didn't catch your name..."

"Uhm... I didn't throw it, actually," Daniel answered, taking the mop from her hand. "But my name is Miles. Daniel Miles." He frowned. "In the hospital? I hope it is nothing serious. I fear I did not call ahead. Of course, I should have." One of the cats snaked around his ankles. "I am rather amazed her dog puts up with all these felines."

"Brandy is a very special dog," the woman smiled. "He knows he's the boss of the household and is here as working companion and a guide dog, not just a pet. Besides, the cats have known him since they were kittens. I think they think of him as a mommy." She smiled at the handsome specter as he mopped up the water. "You know you still haven't told me what you are doing here, but somehow I don't think you are up to anything. I'll tell you what, if I tell you I am here because I am taking care of things while my niece is in the hospital for eye surgery, and my dear friend Seth Haslett thinks I need to get out of the house and among the living and exercise more, will you kindly explain to me what brings you here to Cabot Cove? Or do I need to send out an alarm to Sheriff Amos Tupper, who is expecting me any minute?"

_Blast. _Daniel had never so fully appreciated Carolyn's ability to think on her feet when covering up things as he did now. "To be honest, I was simply passing through your fair town on my way home up the coast, and recalled that a friend of mine had mentioned having your niece as a friend. It seemed rude to not call on her while I was here. And, as I'm between buses, I was killing time, for want of a better word."

"Hmm. Sally's never mentioned anyone, but she is the quiet type… at least that's what my husband Frank says..." She broke off. _"...said,_ I mean. Frank is..." she choked.

"Your husband has passed on?" Daniel inquired gently, putting the mop aside. "My condolences, Mrs. Fletcher," he added, patting her shoulder gently. "He must have been a good man, for I can't imagine a lady like you with anyone less."

"Yes. Four months ago. I'm getting used to the idea, finally," Jessica continued. "Seth says Frank wouldn't have wanted me to just sit around the house and do nothing, and I need to exercise and not make myself sick. That's why I biked out here. I don't drive. Well, that and Sally and the animals. Actually, to be honest, I didn't want to come at all this afternoon. My nephew has talked me into trying my hand at writing a book, and I really didn't want to leave my typewriter, but I did promise. I'm sorry you didn't get to see Sally. Is your friend staying in Cabot Cove? You could make a call from here."

"No," Daniel's brow creased. "I seem to have missed connecting with him as well." Shaking off his perplexity, he adopted a gentle smile of the sort he had given the children when they were upset and hurting, even after they were adults. "Your friend Seth is quite right; if your husband loved you, which I am sure he did, he would not want you making yourself ill. If anything could dim the joy of Heaven for him, that would. As to writing a book, best of luck to you. My wife and I write together, and two of our dearest friends also are authors. It is a difficult, yet rewarding endeavor, at least in a spiritual sense, if not always financially."

"Really!" she exclaimed. "Well, that's just... wonderful. Miles... Miles... Daniel Miles..." Suddenly, a light bulb seemed to go off over her head. "Wait a minute! Your wife... she's Carolyn Muir-Miles? She used to be Carolyn Muir! Why, I've read any number of her books. I loved her first one when she still wrote as just Muir... _Daniel Gregg... the Memoirs of a Sea Captain, _right? Why this is wonderful! And the second one: _The Gentleman Seaman _was just as good. Muir and Miles… you wrote _Time Against Time.._ that time travel book that came out last month! Well! If my little mystery does half as well as your books have done I'll be quite happy. Listen, you said you walked here from the station in town? I rode my bike, but I would love to talk to you more about writing. How long before your bus leaves?"

He had absolutely no idea when the next bus was leaving for Schooner Bay, but pretended to glance at his watch and estimate "Oh, I could chat... fifteen minutes or so and still be all right time-wise. But what about your friend? Sheriff Tupper, wasn't it? Won't he worry if you run late?"

Jessica laughed. "Well, actually no. Amos Tupper is an old friend of mine, and he is a sheriff, but I'm not meeting him. I said that, just in case you had any strange ideas. Throw you off the track, so to speak, and..." The Siamese cat started to climb up Daniel's leg.

"Down, cat," Daniel said firmly, disengaging the cat's sharp claws from his, at the moment, solid slacks. "You're as bad as Tribble and DC." Jessica raised an eyebrow. "My cats. Or rather, my dog's cats. Brandy isn't the only dog to take charge of a feline brood."

"I see." She smiled again.

"Can we water the plants, feed your little herd and chat all at once? I hate to hold you up."

"I'd be delighted."

"Now then, you mentioned your niece being in the hospital? What is wrong?"

"Oh, in this case, it isn't what is wrong, it's what is _right!_ You see, she was in a car accident about five years ago, and the accident blinded her. Glass slivers were imbedded in her eyes. Now, thanks to a miracle, they think they can remove some or all of it. She won't have anything like perfect vision, of course, not after so long, but it will be much better than before. She's in the hospital now for final tests and the surgery will be the day after tomorrow. If all goes well, she should be home sometime next week. She's very excited, to say the least!"

Though he might gripe about the lack of gentility of the modern era, Daniel WAS impressed by the advances in medicine. "How extraordinary and how marvelous for her."

"Yes," Jessica nodded. "And then I think Amos is working on getting her a job in town after she has fully recovered. She was a clerk where she lived before but she really didn't like it much."

Inwardly Daniel frowned. This could explain Elroy's sudden disappearance. Sally Fletcher would be more likely to discover Elroy if she could see! _Poor Applegate! Booted out of home and hearth again!_ The Captain searched his mind for some way to try and find out about the hapless spook. He would like to have some idea of where the wretched fellow might have gotten to, if for no other reason than Jessamyn's peace of mind. Jessica Fletcher's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Mister Miles, is something wrong? You look upset."

"Oh, no, dear lady, not upset, really, just..."

"Just what?" she pressed, rinsing out the cat food cans and headed for the back porch to feed Brandy, the seeing eye dog, who was barking and snuffling at the back door.

"I realized I have gotten rather turned around and, as much as I hate to say it, have little idea how to get back where I came from."

"Oh, if you'll wait just a minute, I can guide you to the bus station," Jessica offered cheerfully.

_Blast._ While he thought Mrs. Fletcher was an amiable, likeable soul, he needed to find a way to get away from her. He could not pop in front of her. Keeping all this from his countenance, Daniel added, "I also realized that I do need to stop in a gift shop. My granddaughter is beginning to apprehend the concept of gifts, and well... I'm sure you understand. She might not grasp what the present is, but I believe Amberly will appreciate the fact that her grandfather brought her one."

A sad look crossed Jessica's face. "Frank and I never had children, so I don't have any personal knowledge, but I do have enough nieces and nephews to be aware of such things."

The Captain wondered if he should offer condolences, but before he could decide, Jessica shook off her mood. "Still, that's all water under the bridge. Cabot Cove isn't really a touristy town, but you might find something for her at the general store. It's on the way to the depot."

"If I leave this instant, I might be able to find a token for the child before I have to go," Daniel said. "I hope you don't mind if I ask you to just point me in the right direction? I truly hate the idea of disappointing my girl." Regret filled his face and tone and then was replaced with a smile. "I must say, it was a delight to meet you, Mrs. Fletcher. And, should you ever come to Schooner Bay, anyone can point you to Gull Cottage, my home. Carolyn and I are either there, at the newspaper office, or possibly at the church helping our... nephew would be the best way to define Blackwood, out with something." He extended a hand to her.

Jessica took it with a smile. "It was a delight to meet you as well, Mr. Miles. I don't know if I'll ever get up that way, but I'll look you up if I do. Please tell your wife how much I enjoy your books."

"I will do so," he promised.

Once Mrs. Fletcher had pointed him in the direction of a gift shop and the bus depot, the Captain began heading that way. So as not to be a liar, he did stop at the former establishment and purchased two small lighthouse replicas, one for Amberly and one for Baby X. As rattled as Jess Pierce had been, for all he knew, she was at this very moment having the child. Then, the seaman found a quiet, abandoned spot and vanished.

XXX

Moments later, he reappeared in Gull Cottage. Jonathan looked up as he did so. "Great, you're home, Captain. I can go meet Kyle and the other guys, now. We're going to re-see the first two _Star Wars_ movies, so I won't be home until late."

Daniel's brows lifted. "But, you have seen them, and since Blackie, Bree, Siegfried, etcetera are going Monday or Tuesday night, unless Boadicea decides to arrive, of course…"

Jonathan shook his head. "Yeah, but you can't see those movies too often. They're really good. You don't think we could get a VCR, do you? I mean, I've heard movies are starting to get cheap on video tape, so we could see anything, even old stuff, as often as we want to. And, don't get me wrong, I like everyone in our family, but I'd rather go with my buddies, this time, and then go again with you guys before the show on Friday."

Daniel smiled. "Of course, to the second. We will see on the first. Where is your mother?"

"Oh, she, Dr. Lynne, Uncles Dash and Sean, and Molly decided to go to Adam's to wait. I'd already made plans, but said I'd stay to tell you where they were," the boy replied. "How is Elroy?"

"Missing, just as Jess thought."

Looking dismayed, Jon asked, "But, how can a ghost go missing? I mean, yeah, I know Molly and Sean kinda lost each other, but they weren't really _missing._ Just missing each other. D'ya want me to stay and help you look? How do you look for a ghost?"

"No, go on and have fun. I'll go on over to the Pierces' and try to figure that out."

"Long as you're sure," Jonathan nodded, starting to head for the door.

"One thing, lad. Did _everyone _just reassemble at Adam's?"

With his hand on the door, the boy looked back. "Nope, just the ones I listed. And, probably Sig, since he's been staying there, and Tris, since he's been painting the nursery. The others said they'd call later." He waited to see if his step-dad had any other questions.

"Run along. You can't pop, and you don't want to be late."

"Thanks."

The moment the young man was gone, Daniel teleported to the lawyer's home.

Just as Jonathan had informed him, the Pierces, Dashires, O'Caseys, Siegfried, and Carolyn were assembled in the living room. Though Jess was seated, she was fidgety, as was her tendency to be when she was agitated. Daniel popped in without preamble, and Jess Pierce was on her feet remarkably quickly for a woman who was nine months pregnant.

"Where is he? Where's Elroy?" She glanced around the room, waiting for the inept ghost to fade in. "You didn't find him, did you? I was right, wasn't I? I knew it!"

"Let the man get a word in edgewise," Lynne suggested.

After giving the woman a brief, grateful smile and insisting Jess sit down again, Daniel related what he had learned.

"So, the question is, one of them anyway, at what point did Elroy leave Sally?" Carolyn mused, resting her chin on one hand. "Did he make the move to Cabot Cove and leave sometime after that, or did he wander off from Kittery?"

Jess bit her lip and leaned back further on the couch. Her brow furrowed in thought. "I wish I knew. You said things were okay, didn't you Sean, when Violet and Isolde were here, and that wasn't very long ago? He didn't sound upset, then? I don't think he would just pick up and leave a blind woman in the middle of moving. He would have mentioned it to someone. I think he moved with her to Cabot Cove, and then something made him leave. You think maybe she found out about him and exorcized him, like his last hauntees did?"

Daniel shook his head. "No, I don't think so. If Sally Fletcher is anything like her aunt, I don't think she could be that cruel, and I don't think Mrs. Fletcher had anything to do with his disappearance, either."

Silence fell in the room as they all considered.

"Might he have gone _to_ the hospital _with _her?" Siegfried speculated. "After all, most, if not all, of us specters did keep watch in Thom's room while he was kept in one."

"Excellent idea," Daniel answered, snapping his fingers together. "Blast. I should have thought of that! We can check at the hospital and surrounding private clinics and universities tomorrow."

"What if she isn't registered at any of them?" Lynne asked. "Did you get her last name? Is it Fletcher? May not be if the girl is the daughter of Mrs. Fletcher's husband's _sister_, you know."

"I noticed her name when I got the forwarding address from the post office," Daniel replied.

"Oh, of course," Lynne nodded. "I'm sorry, Daniel. I guess this whole thing is starting to bug me. Mostly because it is upsetting Jess, but also because nobody deserves to get tromped on as much as that poor soul has been. Every time I think about the way he met his end, even if I don't know all the details, it makes me want to cry. What a way to go!"

Dash chose not to remind his lady that his passing was far more painful, if for no other reason than its slowness. He merely rested on hand on her back and rubbed it gently.

"So, what do we do NOW?" Adam asked. "As Ed pointed out, an APB for a ghost, who is strictly a ghost, not one who has an identity mortals recognize, is somewhat problematic. Even if he were only a flesh and blood person, if he left on his own, then there is nothing the law can legitimately do. A person of sound mind and who is not convicted of anything that means they should be in a secure facility has the right to go where they want, no matter how it worries others."

"You guys have gotta look for him, that's all." Jess stated flatly. "Elroy is still, as Adam said once, like a lost kitten. If he got tossed out of his home again, he needs us. You're right, Sig, we need to check the hospitals within a fifty mile radius of Cabot Cove, but somehow, I don't think he's there. I think he's been abandoned again and is afraid to face us. And please… when you find him — I refuse to admit to IF — don't yell at him. I just know he's been through enough, already."

"Did you want us to start tonight?" Tris asked; a concerned look on his face. "The more you talk, Jess, the more worried I'm getting."

"We might as well," Sean said. "I won't be able to concentrate on much else with a project looming over me."

"I'd rest better knowing you guys are trying," Jess admitted.

"Far be it from me to put a damper on this investigation..." Adam started, drumming his long fingers on the table neatest him. "But, I have been thinking. What if Elroy doesn't _want_ to be found? Can you still locate him if he is in the immediate vicinity?"

The ghosts exchanged looks.

"We don't have many examples of — case law, as it were — counselor, to go by," Dash replied. "The only ghosts I know of who have gone on searches are those two," he nodded at Sean and Molly. "We know they wanted to be found."

"I _did_ search for Little Brother, there," Siegfried reminded him, scowling. "And, I did get the distinct impression he was not delighted when I re-entered his life, or afterlife."

"But, I did not deliberately use a… cloaking device," Tristan argued. "Yet, as can be see, you found me. What's more, even trained, Elroy is not skilled enough to use such a trick. And _do not_ call me that!"

"Istilldonotknowwhyyouobjectsomuchsinceitisthetruth,butIwilltry," his brother responded.

"Rob..." Bron laid a hand on the elder Matthews' arm. "We know you are excited, but try to remember we don't all have super-hearing." She turned to the crowd. "I can do with a shortened night of trancing. I will cover downtown Skeldale, if you like. At least part of it."

"I'll get a map; we can divide and conquer," the Captain mused.

"And what can I do?" Jess asked. "I can't just sit here. You can't make me do that!"

"Care to test that theory, love?" Adam asked.

"But... it would only be for an hour... maybe two, and I would come home, I promise!" Jess begged. "We don't even have to leave this area. Maybe Elroy started to come here, to where _we_ live and got lost. Blast, I wish I had remembered him earlier! I can't just sit when everyone else is... on ghost alert. He might even show himself more voluntarily, if he knows I am looking for him."

"Jess," Carolyn started. "You are about ready to have a baby. You can't go hiking over the hills looking for a ghost… or human, for that matter."

"Lynne says I need exercise."

_"Not this type!"_ Lynne yelped. "Sis, ghosts are more efficient at looking for anyone, spectral or otherwise, than mortals are."

"Look, Jess," Sig wheedled. "If you stay put, I promise we will pop back every half-hour or so until.." He looked at the clock in the cutout shelf. "...Ten, tonight. Later than that, you should be asleep. We'll tell you of any leads we stumble across, and keep giving you progress reports. Will that satisfy you?"

Frowning, she mumbled, "No, but I guess I'll settle for it."

"Then I suggest we break up," Dash said. "It might be best to cover the area in teams, though. Sean, you and Molly could cover Schooner Bay..."

"Right," the Irish ghost nodded. "Molly knows Schooner Bay. I don't want my wife getting lost, too."

"Sean!" she exclaimed furiously, not sure whether to be annoyed or touched.

"Rob and I will cover… Skeldale?" Bronwyn said.

"That leaves Tristan, Dash, and me to assign places," Daniel pondered aloud. "We'll either have to all go together or one of us goes solo. Since I hardly think this is a dangerous task, the priority is covering the most area. Tris, you and Dash head toward Cabot Cove. Perhaps he's somewhere between here and there."

"Of course, he _might_ head for here, Jess," Carolyn pointed out. "That might be another good reason for you and Adam staying put, also."

"I know, I know," Jess sighed. "You _have_ convinced me. I'll stay here... for tonight, anyway."

"Anyone have a pen? I want to write down this date; Jess gave in on an argument," Adam teased.

"Pregnancy and hormones do weird things," she said grudgingly. "Besides, Carolyn is right. We can't take a chance on missing him."

"And, he could head to Gull Cottage, so I'll go on home," Carolyn said.

"I'll do likewise and call Bree when I get there," Lynne offered. "Fontenot is still trying to drum the finer points of ghost-hood into her actors' thick skulls, to use his terminology, so since she had the number where they can be reached, she can call him and see if our guru knows anything about finding ghost-shaped needles in haystacks."

"Do you think Fontenot would abandon his charges and come to Maine and help?" Jess asked.

"Maybe," Daniel rubbed his beard. "If we don't find him in a few days."

A tear trickled down Jess's cheek. "I want him here when our baby is born."

Alarm rippled across the male faces in the room. Women's tears were one of the few things guaranteed to panic them one and all.

"Er... Would you be referring to Fontenot or Elroy?" Siegfried blurted out.

"Elroy, naturally," she sniffed, as more tears followed the first. "I keep telling you... Adam and I wouldn't be together, let alone having a baby without him. Nobody listens to me!"

"We're all listening to you, sweetheart," Adam assured her. "But, you _do _like Fontenot, so it was hard to tell."

"Oh. Well it would be nice if he made it here, too, but I can't drag him away from his ghosts," she nodded, reaching for the handkerchief Dash offered.

"Actually, I think he'd love to take leave of that bunch," Dash chuckled. "Now, my dear, if you are feeling better, may I suggest that we all get moving? Darling..." He gave Lynne a swift kiss. "I leave Jess in your capable hands… yours and Adam's. We must be off!"

Daniel bent to kiss Carolyn in like-fashion, envying the fact that Sean and Sig could take their ladies along, and in moments, the ghosts were gone. A few minutes later, Carolyn followed.

"I just wish there was something we could do from here," Jess said. "But it's not exactly like we can get a phone tree going."

"Yes," Adam answered. "I suppose we could try to track down what hospital Sally Fletcher is registered at. She may not be at the largest hospital in Maine. I could start calling around, and see where she might be." Then, his inherent logical nature forced him to add, "But, what I could ask without seeming nuts..."

"Fib?" Lynne asked. "Come on, surely as a lawyer, you have had to rearrange the truth, just a little. Just say something about being a... relative that just got the news but didn't get the name of the hospital, so you are calling all of them. Visiting hours were over at seven, so if you should find the right one, they won't put the call through, I don't think. That would at least get that part figured out."

Adam paused in his ruminations to glare. "I will be forgiving, but I do try to adhere to the truth as much as possible without letting the ghost out of the bag. Secondly, knowing where Sally might be is located does not exactly tell us where Elroy is. If she does not know she has a ghost, asking where hers is won't get us more than a hang up. If she does know, she probably is good at avoiding mentioning it."

"True, but knowing where she is, _might _lead us to Elroy. He could decide to come visit her or see if she is okay, or something," Jess pointed out. "Even if her or her relatives did send him away... if that's what happened, that is."

"Adam, you won one. That's the best you'll do for possibly the whole week," Lynne advised.

The lawyer lifted an eyebrow. "Very well, but I am only doing this to make Jess happy... and you," he added hastily. "I'll make the calls from the den. That way you two can talk." With that, he headed toward the other room.

Lynne nodded. "Did you get our sister's letter detailing what she thought acceptable names for Junior Pierce there are? She sent me a copy, just in case it got lost in the mail."

Jess blew out a breath. "Yeah, but we're not using any of them. Adam and I already have it all worked out. You want to know what they are?"

"As I said, she sent me a copy," Lynne noted dryly. "So, I read it. Not many boys' names choices — Ash — which could really get confusing if we hollered for him. Sounds like Dash, y'know? And Wood or Basil. No. Girls' names had a better selection, as I recall. Dahlia, Petunia, Pansy, Ivy, Liana. The last one's not bad, but I'd reject it on the general principle of not being told what to do."

"No, no..." Jess shook her head. "I must not be talking well tonight. First Fontenot and now this. I mean do you want to know the names Adam and I have picked out? He won't mind if I tell you."

"No. I'm enjoying the game. Besides, I doubt I could keep the real ones a secret until you give birth."

Jess smiled. "Okay. Bet you're glad you don't know if it's a boy or girl ahead of time either. You'd be sworn to secrecy for nine months… even from me. I won't vouch for Adam in that department!"

"That'd be different. It'd be medical information."

"Uh-huh. I don't think so. You'd be popping. I'm glad you don't know, though. I'd be tempted to ask for hints, and I think you would be willing to give them. I'm not worried though. It won't be long before the baby's born. Besides, I have a feeling what it is going to be. Now I just want the baby to wait until we find Elroy."

"Well, a third of the battle is solved," Adam announced, coming back into the room. Sally Fletcher is at Saint Anthony's Hospital, in Maine." He shook his head. "Same hospital Zarabeth will be born at, if there are no surprises."

"She's in Skeldale, for surgery that sensitive?" Lynne blinked. "You're slipping, Adam. I like that name. Say… I had no idea we were so uptown."

Adam shrugged. "I guess so. Maybe they are flying someone in? I didn't get any names, but I imagine you could poke around and get it, you being a doctor."

"Possibly, though I can't guarantee it."

"I see," Adam stretched. "Well, that's as far as I can go tonight. Jess, honey, aren't you about ready to get some sleep?"

She started to protest, but her shoulders sagged with the words unformed. "Fine. I'm outnumbered here."

"Don't worry, Sis," Lynne soothed her. "If we learn anything tonight, we'll let you know, but I have a feeling that everyone will wait until tomorrow to give us the latest." Giving her sister and brother-in-law a kiss goodnight, the doctor departed for Schooner Bay.

XXX

As Carolyn entered the kitchen on Monday morning, still yawning; she had tried to stay up until Daniel got home, she found her husband, son, and Tristan clustered at the breakfast table. After kissing the Captain, she asked, "Any luck? I'm sorry I dropped off before you came in."

"I'm not. You didn't need to be staying up until three a.m.," the seaman scolded. "It was bad enough that I had to put you to bed from where you were sleeping in the chair."

Completely lacking remorse, Mrs. Gregg shrugged. "Sorry I missed that. I repeat, any luck?"

"I would have considered and probably roused you if I had found him," the Captain shook his head.

"I just got back," Tristan said. "And, no luck at all." He sighed. "Blast. I wish that ghosts left trails and that we had… some kind of hound or radar that could detect said hypothetical trails. As it is, there's no way to find a ghost unless you know where to look."

"And, your teacher-student bond with him isn't sufficient to... to..." Carolyn searched for the right terminology.

Both ghosts shook their heads. "I fear not," Daniel replied. "How ties that can provide signals and even allow us to project to each other unwittingly from is... complex and impossible to explain."

"Mostly because we have no idea how it happens," Tristan provided. "When I left, such a bond had only recently been established between the others and me. It was still feeble enough that I could not be tracked down easily. However, since my return, it regenerated and got much stronger almost immediately."

"Too bad no one's documented research on all that," Carolyn commented as she moved to get her coffee.

"I bet if Barnaby ever gets to be a ghost, he'll do that," Jonathan grinned.

"He could probably do so now, if he were so inclined," the Captain shrugged. "Unfortunately, as intriguing a subject as that would be, it does not solve the current problem."

"We're going on minimal information; that's at least half the difficulty," Carolyn frowned.

"Too bad _Columbo_ isn't here," Jonathan said. "I saw a rerun where he had to make his whole case using hardly any clues."

"The one with the geniuses?" Tristan asked and received a nod. "Well, the thing is, there are very few people we could interview about where he went. No one to ask the proverbial 'just one more thing' to."

"The 'just one more thing' I would like to ask is what Applegate was thinking," Daniel frowned.

"So would I; if we could ask him, we'd have found him," Carolyn agreed.

A smile curved the Captain's lips. "I do admire the fact that you are such a logical woman."

XXX

Elroy Applegate or no Elroy Applegate, life did have to go on. Telephone calls were made to bring everyone up-to-date on the status of the search. Jess did demand to know which ghost had been sneaky and made her go to sleep. All of them denied having done so and suggested she might have just dropped off on her own. Then, it was time for those who needed to get to work to be on their way.

Around nine, the _Beacon _staff was hard at work. Carolyn was on the phone conducting an interview while Sean typed up the news from church bulletins from the day before. Jenny proofed an article for Daniel, and the Captain read through the news from the wires. Dave was out selling ad space.

"Hi, all," Bree called as she came in. "Where's Dave? Home minding the munchkin?"

"Molly's looking out for her," Jenny smiled. "Dave's at a meeting with one of the new businesses in Skeldale."

"Drat, I needed to talk to him, or maybe you could help me? Blackie sort of chose the date for the cotillion, so I wanted to get an ad put in the paper and talk to someone about printing tickets."

"We can take down the information," Jenny said. "Dave's good at designing ads… unless you want to..."

"Uh, no. I'm no artist. I'll trust him for all that," Bree smiled.

Carolyn had one ear trained on the conversation and scrawled a hasty note.

Daniel floated it into his hand. "Ah. Bree, will you take song requests?"

With a shrug, she answered, "Sure."

After a few more pleasantries, the young woman let them get back to work and departed. Though she had no idea what Elroy looked like, she wondered if she could maybe wander around and run across him by chance. It couldn't hurt to try.

As Bree strolled down the street, headed toward the docks with the thought that he was a seaman's spirit, so might head to the water, Darlene Hassenhammer approached her.

"Miss Montgomery."

It took a second to match the face to a name, but Bree returned her greeting a beat later and then waited. There was a purposeful look on the woman's face.

"You may not realize this, but my daughter was very upset by your… shenanigans."

"My what?"

"You are new here, but… couples tend to form and most people respect that. Man-stealing is not appreciated."

"Whom have I stolen?" Bree responded, attempting to give her a cool, questioning look that was at the same time cutting.

"Pastor O'Ryan."

"I see. And from whom did I pinch him?"

"Pinch? You pinched him?"

Suppressing the urge to roll her eyes, she explained. "A Brit term for steal. Pinch means steal."

"So you admit it."

"I admit nothing, but I'd like to know from whom I am supposed to have done this kidnapping."

"My daughter. Oh, he's never said anything, per-se, but it's been clear for some time now that Penny and Blackie would… get together. You coming in and being so damselish... importuning on his better instincts is just… rude."

"Is that a word? Look, Blackie's a grown man. I think if he didn't want anything to do with me, he wouldn't ask me out. And, if nothing has been said, per-se or otherwise, I think you've been making assumptions that you had no reason to make. Then, you know what they say about doing that, but you didn't make one out of ME. Now, I have things to do. Ta."

On that note, Bree walked off, infuriated.

XXX

The closer Bree came to the church, the angrier and more depressed she became.

"Blast! What I wouldn't give for a little bit more of my Aunt Emma's... panache in dealing with this sort of thing!" she muttered. "She'd know what to say in a situation like this… Heck, she always knows just what to say and _how_ to say it. And I haven't done anything wrong! Blackwood told me at the Irish Fair... What was the phrase he used? 'Penny and me? That is SO not going to happen!' Blast! Why the devil am I feeling so defensive? I see now why Carolyn dislikes that woman so much... is Jane Shoemaker going to attack me next? Maria Post, perhaps?"

Pausing outside the door of the church, she took a deep breath. "Maybe talking to Blackie about the cotillion should wait... perhaps I'd better just forget this... On the other hand, I want to tell those women what they can do with their… witchy-ness, their conniving, their snooty attitude..." But as the words came to her lips, another voice came from inside her head. Her Uncle John's.

_"My dear, one never goes into a fight with guns blazing... actually, you'd best leave guns out of it totally. One must walk into any confrontation with a quiet heart and a steady hand. Take it from me, young lady. A little prayer once in a while doesn't hurt anything either. I've been doing it since I was a wee lad, and it's held me in good stead."_

_I bet you'd still whack the harpy with your brolly. No, you'd charm her. _Bree forced herself to be calm. He was right. And, she was quite certain Blackie would suggest prayer. Wasn't there a verse about being angry without sinning? Or praying all the time about all matters? And, one about concentrating on the pure and good, which translated into _not_ thinking about the Hasslehammers. Though Bree knew she _could_ pray anywhere, she had always liked the calm peace that pervaded an empty church or chapel. Even if she wasn't sure what to say to God, maybe she could get clearer on what He'd say to her if all other distractions were on the other side of a door.

Bree turned the handle on the front door of the church, marveling at the luxury of a small town with a low crime rate. _No problems leaving the door unlocked in the middle of the day,_ she smiled to herself. _I like that!_

She closed the front door behind her noiselessly and made her way down the hall. "I do want to talk to him, but Blackie can wait. I need a quiet heart, first," she whispered, and opened the door to the empty chapel…no, almost empty, she noted. Someone was near the front of the church, kneeling and with head bowed.

Well, she knew she wasn't the _only_ person in the town with things clouding her mind or weighing down her heart. The person wasn't immediately identifiable to her glance, but Bree realized that no matter how small the town was, she couldn't have met everyone in it yet. Or, maybe a traveler had stopped in. In any case, though she would not have her solitude, the Englishwoman decided that a single occupant, enclosed in their own meditations should not interfere with her prayers. With this in mind, she slid into a back pew and bowed her head. After asking quickly that the poor soul up ahead find his answer, she began pouring out her concerns silently.

XXX

It's amazing what twenty minutes of dedicated, heartfelt prayer can do, and by the time Bree finished, she felt as if a great weight had been lifted from her heart. Darlene Hassenhammer was still a pill, and Penny no doubt more so, and that was a problem still to be resolved, but the 'what ifs' and 'maybes' were gone from her brain. A smile came to her face as she gave thanks for all the good things in her life, and, reverting to her Anglican upbringing, crossed herself once more, rose, slipped out of the pew and headed for the side door at the front of the church, noting that the stranger near the front was still praying, but now had his eyes lifted to the cross, as if personally asking the Lord for something and expecting an auditory response.

_How sad that poor guy looks!_ Bree thought. _Maybe I should... no, better not. People like to be left alone. At least around here. _The man gave her a brief look, almost a _'thank you for not chasing me away' _sort of a glance, and then bowed his head again. Giving him a smile he couldn't see, Bree opened the side door and stepped out in the hall and headed toward Blackie's office.

The volunteer secretary was not on duty, so the door was cracked open slightly. When she knocked on the frame, he looked up with both alacrity and wariness. Relief washed over his countenance to see a friendly face.

"Is this a friendly visit or do I need to be on duty for it?"

"No..." She shook her head and sat down at the desk opposite him. "I guess it is somewhere between business-personal. I could use your help with a few details about the cotillion, since you sorta picked out a date, and I need to blow off some steam. That is, if I am not being a pest and if you are interrupt-able. If you are swamped, I can come back. I don't want to look helpless here."

One eyebrow went up. "Who have you been talking to?"

"Who? Me?" she answered, trying to look casual.

"When have I EVER given you the impression that I considered you a pest or helpless? Except in the sense that we sinners are all helpless without the grace of the Lord, but that's another matter. For daily stuff, you're one of the least helpless people I know. Ye olde knights would have been utterly confounded if all women were as the opposite of helpless as you."

"Thanks, I think. No, you've never given me that impression. That's someone else's department. Anyway, the reason I am here is... Wait... I AM being pushy. Nobody has called you with any news about Elroy yet?"

"Nobody," Blackie sighed. "Now, listen, I have what I need to get done today done, so what's wanting? I'm here to help."

"Well, I had a few questions about the cotillion, and since you _did_ help me nail down a weekend, finally, I thought I might ask you a few more things."

"I'll answer whatever I can, if you tell me what else is bugging you."

"It's nothing I can't handle."

"Bree..." Impulsively, he reached out and took her hand that was lying on top of his desk. "...I know better than that. Now, give."

"Let me get my other... stuff out of the way first," she answered, not pulling her hand away. "Then, I will tell you." Flashing a tiny smile, she sketched out the hazy points of the dance for him.

"It sounds wonderful, so far," Blackie said, giving her hand a squeeze and finally releasing it. "You sound like you've got it together. I think Daniel and you grandfather both have a few special music requests. Daniel has this one waltz that I can never remember the name of that he insists is Carolyn's favorite, and Dash likes Sam Cooke… weird, I know, and whether you can get by with that at a cotillion I don't know! Go to the hardware store for the tickets, if you want to keep it so simple as to be boring, or, I imagine Jenny would be happy to design something that we can and print out using the Xerox machine and cut up and fold. If the tickets have to be numbered it could be a problem, though. Norrie mentioned something about wanting to help with the refreshments, if you get stuck, and there's a new store in Keystone with really decent prices on wholesale everything, if things don't work out with him, and why are you biting your nails now? Who has been hassling you, as if I didn't know?" He grabbed her hand again.

Dryly, she replied, "Got it in one guess; Mrs. Hassenhammer, or Hasslehammer, as the case may be. Apparently, I've "stolen" you from Penny; there was some sort of unstated, yet clear understanding, don't you know?"

Amazement filled his face. "Where'd this come from? Not only does it being unstated, yet clear completely violate the law of non-contradiction, but, it isn't true. Maybe I should have the Visitor's Bureau, a.k.a, Dave, add something to the town's press… _Single men, beware. Upon entry, you become shark bait."_

Bree laughed in spite of herself. "Add to that all single women and probably some married ones are put under a magnifying glass for an unspecified length of time. Carolyn and Martha have both mentioned that fact."

"Sounds about right," the pastor nodded.

"You swear I haven't been bothering you too much?"

"On my honor, Bree, the last thing you are is a bother."

"That makes me feel better," she blushed. "I still need to look for a car, though. I think I can remember which side of the road to drive on now... Been here a while, you know."

"We'll make time for it," he nodded. "Now, have you had lunch yet?"

"No..." she answered, turning redder, remembering the last meal they shared alone.

"Then I suggest we go grab a sandwich, and we can go over a bit more for the cotillion. I'm done here for the day."

"That would be nice... Hey, wait a minute. You can't leave here."

"Why not? I'll be darned if I let either of the Hasselpickels dictate what I can and cannot do and who I can and cannot see."

"Oh, it isn't that, Blackie. I think it might be nice if you let that fellow in the church finish praying. When I left, he was still there."

"What guy? Who's praying where?"

Bree started turning red again. "I don't know who he is. Look, I wasn't feeling great when I got here. After Darlene jumped me about you and Penny, and I decided I needed a few minutes to get my head together. A brief chat with God is the best way I know to do that, so I ducked into the church before I came to see you. This little guy was in there. He obviously had the same idea. Anyway, I was there for a bit, began to feel better about everything and left to see you. When I left the chapel area, he was still there."

"What did he look like?" Blackie asked, raking a hand through his hair, his other hand still clasping hers.

"Odd looking sort. I've never seen him before. He was a little guy, sort of on the chunky side. Very nervous and shy looking. Wearing a white shirt, but not a button down Oxford type. Couldn't see much else, he was sitting at the front of the church; I was in one of the back pews. I did walk by him on the way out. He gave me this odd look, like either he had just lost his last friend, or he was afraid of me. I'm not sure which exactly, but..."

Suddenly the pastor was on his feet. He leaned over the desk and kissed the girl's cheek, then raced down the hall to the church, pulling Bree after him. Opening the door, Blackie stared at the chubby little man that was just starting to move from the pew.

_"ELROY!!"_

The startled little man started to fade out in alarm, but quickly Blackie said, "Hold it right there. You don't need to vanish."

Elroy froze, with parts of himself less than visible. Bree bit her lip. So, this was the Applegate fellow. She really had thought all ghosts were supposed to be dapper, charming, and self-confident, at a minimum, though some took the levels to extremes.

In a low tone, she asked, "What about your ghost radar? It didn't... blip?"

"Stay put, Elroy," Blackie warned, then glanced back at her. "There are a few walls between the sanctuary and my office. It'd take Fontenot or Daniel, probably, to make my ghost-dar go off at that distance. Besides, I'm around them so much, I notice less than I used to."

"Who… who is she?" Elroy squeaked, pointing at Bree. "That's a new people. S-should she know about us?"

"She's Lord Dashire's great-great-granddaughter," Blackie soothed him. "Bree Montgomery, meet Elroy Applegate."

"Charmed," she smiled, wishing the hapless spook would bring the rest of himself back into visibility. Looking at someone with a missing shoulder and leg was disconcerting.

"Hullo."

"Why don't we all sit?" Blackie suggested. Elroy still looked like he might take flight at any second. Blast, he wished he could project like Dash and Sean claimed Daniel was prone to doing loudly. "Or, just you two sit here and wait. We've all been worried about you, fellow. I'd like to let the Captain know you're not lost anymore."

"I wasn't lost," Elroy protested.

"Well, we didn't know where you were, so it's six of one, half a dozen of another," he shrugged. "But, I really do need to let everyone know. Jess has been dri—going nuts since we found out you weren't where we thought you were." He'd almost slipped and said she'd been driving everyone nuts, but that just did not seem like the thing to say. "Please, take a seat."

"Where?" Elroy asked hesitantly. "Which one?"

"Any of them."

"Okay. Er… where should I put it?" The timid ghost's brow was furrowed as he tried to make a pew move.

"Ah, no, just… sit down. You don't need to move anything," Blackie hastened to say. "Bree, would you keep him company, please? If I don't let Daniel know what's what, he might want to keelhaul me."

"You? I doubt it. He's at the news office, last I saw."

"Thanks," the pastor nodded. He started to try for another peck on her cheek, but thought better of it and rushed back toward his office.

At least he would have the right mood in mind for the next time he decided to preach on the parable of the lost coin, the lost sheep, and the lost son.

Bree watched as Blackie disappeared through the side door of the church, and then looked back toward the hapless spirit. One arm and one leg were still missing, and he still wasn't all there… she could see daylight on the other side. _Okay, this guy needs help,_ she thought, tapping her chin.

"So you're Elroy Applegate?" she began pleasantly, electing not to mention her behavior. "I'm Bree Montgomery. I'm new to Schooner Bay myself. Only been in town for three months. Do you visit here often?"

"Every now and then," Elroy blushed. "Usually when I need help, or there's a party… sometimes they ask me. Look, I shouldn't be here..."

"Shouldn't be in a church? Don't be si..." Bree stopped herself. The ghost acted like a doormat already, no sense calling him names. "...That is, this is God's house. Everyone is welcome here." When he continued to hesitate, she added, "Really, please sit. You should feel — safe — here of all places. I like to come to this place when I feel… when I am upset, myself."

"Really?" the little ghost asked, and Bree watched as his other leg appeared. "Were you upset today? Why?"

"Ohhh..." Bree hedged, not wanting to tell Elroy some things were personal, but at the same time wanting to keep him calm and entertained for lack of a better word. "...Some of the ladies here in town don't seem to be taking to me too well and..."

"The Shoemakers or the Hassenhinkers? Or is it Hammerhassens?" Elroy guessed, as his other arm appeared and he solidified completely. "I never remember because Tris keeps saying their name different. Don't worry about them, they don't like anyone. I don't think they ever have. Kinda like the Dragon."

"The Dragon? Great, there's another idiot running around town, making trouble, for me to run into and offend just by breathing?" she could not refrain from softly moaning.

"Oh, he never bothers peoples," Elroy shook his head solemnly. "He just doesn't like ghosts."

"But he's a ghost? Bree asked, puzzled.

"Yes, but he doesn't like ghosts who talk to or have anything to do with peoples," the spirit explained. "But he's a big wheel among ghosts. Anyway, he doesn't like Captain Gregg or Lord Dashire, I mean your grandfather, I mean great-great grandfather, or The O'Caseys, or Tris, or me... well, he probably doesn't like me, anyway, and..."

Bree held up her hand. "I get the message." She sighed. "Anyway, you did nothing wrong by coming here. I think that's what churches are for, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Is there anything else you would like to talk about? Something I can help you with?"

The little spirit shook his head sadly. "No. I don't think anyone can help me. Not even Fontenot."

"He handles my _nine… _temperamental ghosts with more aplomb than I could dream of managing. If he can juggle all those egos, I bet he can fix things up for you, at least if he's got the Captain and the rest of the crew to back him up, which he will."

The ghost shook his head again. "I don't think so. Mister Fontenot coached me how to be a good ghost not very long ago, and I got better, but not good enough." He started to fade out again. "I don't want to talk about it right now. I'm just a failure and that's all there is to it. I just came here for a little peace, you know? I'd wish I was dead, but I already am, and I don't know what to do, I'm a loser, that's all. Just a failure..."

"Elroy, Elroy, please stop!" Bree whispered, reaching for his hand (which luckily WAS solid) and patting it. "You can't wish that! You can't! I like you, and I can't tell you how glad I am to meet you after hearing about you! All nice things! I consider you my friend already, and you know what they say, _"No man is a failure as long as he has friends,"_ so you aren't a failure at all."

"Maybe, but I'm as close as you can get to one without being one. I'm even a failure at failing."

"You sure you don't want to talk to me about what your situation is now?" Bree coaxed.

"I bet you know already. You're a smart people," Elroy said, slouching down in the pew.

"I might know a little bit about it. But only what the Captain has been able to find out when we were looking for you. We know that..."

"Stop!" Elroy cried. "I don't want to know! It… nothing matters anymore!"

"Uh, all right," Bree shrugged, unwilling to push the little man. It didn't seem to be working very well. "What would you like to talk about until Blackie comes back?"

"We could talk about you," Elroy answered. "Are you really Lord Dashire's great-great-grand-daughter? I never thought about meeting a descendant of anyone I know. Well, except, Claymore Gregg and that doesn't really count because the Captain says he isn't his descendant anyway. And what was that you said about managing ghosts? They aren't here, are they? I don't want to meet anyone new right now. I'm not even sure I want to talk to the rest of the guys... and gals, too. I could hide in the tool shed at Gull Cottage, or here at the church until they all leave. I don't want anyone else to meet me because I am a failure."

"Shh. No more talk like that right now. But to answer your question, I really am Charles Dashire's great-great grand-daughter, though I didn't know that until I saw a picture he had of my grandmother, who was or would it be is...? His grand-daughter. I am still not at all clear on how he got that. As to managing ghosts, I _try_ to for a bunch of actors who happen to be ghosts. They're off on tour and took Fontenot along to teach them how to pull off being solid and fairly human-normal more than just on stage, mostly. They all tend to… burn out their energy pretty fast and haven't learned how to sustain it, even after centuries."

"Wow, I thought I was the only one who didn't get how to do it..." Elroy answered, clearly impressed. "I use energy fast, too, but I think it has to do with not being good at stuff when I was alive. Fontenot showed me how to be solid, but I can only do it for little bit at a time and then I have to rest. You know what? The Captain said once that Claymore said that he thought once someone became a ghost, they would kinda automatically be suave and handsome and perfect. I think that would be nice, too. Then, I could be like Captain Gregg and your grandfather… or maybe like that nice Mister Pierce, even if he isn't a ghost, or even like Tris."

"Oh, I don't think so," Bree shook her head quietly. "Life would be outrageously boring if everyone was the same, wouldn't it? I think you just have to work on being the best person... or ghost you can be and hope and pray that everything will work out as it should, even if it wasn't what you planned on. You should talk to Blackie about this. He's better at grand plan stuff than I am."

"But, I like the way you are saying it."

Her shoulders lifted and fell in a tacit "aw, shucks" sort of gesture. "I've tried to pick up a thing or two that he's preached, and I do rather like the idea that there's a roadmap for life, not a cosmic game of chance."

"I think I took a wrong turn following the map, somewhere," Elroy sighed. "Or started out on the wrong foot. Whatever I do I mess up, and sometimes I don't even know I am doing it."

"Is that why you are here at the church now, instead of where ever it is you usually are?" Bree asked, definitely not wanting to let on how much she had already learned from the Captain's visit to Cabot Cove.

"Well, kinda, but I don't want to talk about it. Can we talk about something else?"

"Like what?" Bree asked.

"I don't know, but I just know I don't want to talk about it now, because sooner or later I am going to have to tell the Captain and everyone that somehow I messed up again, and I don't want to have to say it twice."

"I can understand that," Bree nodded. "So what would you like to do while we wait for Blackie?"

"Can you play the organ?" Elroy asked. "Miz Grant can play really good. I bet you can, too, right?"

"I can, a little," Bree blushed. "You pick up a little of everything when you work around theater and the like as much as I have. Just don't ask me to sing."

"Okay," the ghost nodded. "Will you play something for me?"

"Uh, sure," the girl nodded, moving back toward the instrument and wondering where in the heck Blackie was. "What would you like to hear? I can't promise I know it, but I can try."

"Anything. I don't know a lot about music, except Mr. Sean, Miz Molly, Candy and Tris are pretty good at it."

Bree lifted her eyes toward the ceiling, asking if He were so inclined to give her a bit of an assist, then sat down at the bench in front of the organ. Tentatively, she began picking out what she could remember from her exercise books. Elroy hummed aimlessly along with the music for a few minutes, and then spoke again.

"I remember one I like now."

"Fine," the girl sighed. "What song might that be?"

_"I Come To The Garden Alone."_

"Fine," she nodded. "I know that one. By heart, actually." One of her professors insisted it was one of the worst songs ever written, too schmaltzy and sentimental, Bree reflected. So, she had practiced getting that one song note perfect, just out of obstinacy.

XXX

Meanwhile, Blackie had stepped back into his office and shut the door. Dialing frantically and saying a prayer that the line would be free, he called the _Schooner Bay Beacon's _number.

Daniel answered on the first ring, probably so quickly because he was not fond of the jangling sound it made. "_Beacon_ offices, Daniel Miles speaking."

"It's me, Blackie. Captain, I've got Elroy," the young man blurted out. "Bree's keeping him occupied while I call you, but I don't know what's wrong with him. Can you come over?"

"Where are you?" the Captain asked.

"My office, the church."

"He'll be right…" Carolyn's voice suddenly replaced Daniel's.

"…Here," the seaman finished, appearing beside Blackie, making him jump.

"Come now, you are not Claymore," Daniel scolded as the pastor made his farewells to Carolyn and hung up.

"True, but I _am_ on edge. Not sure how long Bree can keep Elroy from running away again. And, sorry, but aside from all the compassionate reasons to want that to not happen, there is the Aunt Jess will make me completely miserable if I allow that to take place factor."

Daniel's lips twitched. He knew he really should not laugh at the earnest young man, but his distress was a little bit funny. "Pacifying women is an adequate reason to do something, in many cases." He paused to tweak his earlobe. "Is anyone out there besides Bree and Elroy?"

"I hope not."

"Ah, yes, indeed." A second later, Daniel had shifted back into his own face. "It might be easier for Elroy if I look like my true self."

Blackie nodded and began to lead the return to the sanctuary.

The two men paused at the door to hear the beautiful, if somewhat awkward notes floating their way. Their heads swiveled to glance at each other, and then back toward the sounds, and shrug.

"I doubt it is Applegate," Daniel commented.

"Then, I do hope it is Bree." Suddenly, he scowled and whispered, "I know this is horrible of me, but blast, I bet we have to cancel our date tonight. You know, to the double feature."

"Why? I believe I can handle Elroy without you having to make such a sacrifice, my friend. But, let's not make those two wait too long."

"Right."

Together, they re-entered the main church area. Hearing their footfalls, Bree stopped playing.

"Well, if Martha ever gets tired of being our organist..." Blackie began.

"Do not even think it."

"Applegate, where on Earth have you been?" Daniel asked.

The nervous ghost stood up abruptly and tried to salute and look for an exit at the same time. "E—Elroy Applegate, reporting for — er — duty?"

"You are not on duty," Daniel sighed. "We have been worried about you." He decided not to mention that they had mostly forgotten him.

"You don't have to worry about me, Sir, I mean Captain, I mean, Captain Gregg..." Elroy stammered. "If you did you would be worrying all the time, and that would make me worry and I do enough of that already... Sir."

Reflexively, Daniel's brow knitted. "Belay that, Applegate. I do not take orders from crew telling me who to worry about, so if I choose to be concerned about you, I blasted well will be. However, I only do it when you go missing, as you have until now."

"But I wasn't missing, Sir. I know where I am," Elroy stalled. "I'm in Schooner Bay, In Mr., I mean Pastor, I mean Reverend, I mean Father Blackie… Blackwood's church. In his sanc-sanctuary," the little ghost added as an afterthought.

"Technically it's God's," Blackie whispered. "I just take care of things."

"We did not know where you were. From our vantage point, you were missing," Daniel insisted.

"But I didn't know I was, because I didn't know you were looking for me... I just... just happened to drop by here," Elroy faltered, and his eyes shifted around the room, looking for some avenue of escape.

"Elroy," Bree started softly. "The Captain has been to Kittery and Cabot Cove, and..."

"I don't want to talk about that," Elroy whispered, and started to fade out in pieces, once more.

"Halt," Daniel commanded.

Instantly, the little man was completely visible again.

"H-h-halting, Sir," Elroy stuttered. "Permission to leave the ship... Er, church, Sir? Miss, Sir? Pastor? Father?" He went on, looking at Bree and Blackie.

"Denied," the Captain said firmly.

"De-de-denied?" Elroy spluttered. "But I was just passing through. I should be on my way! You don't want to be bothered with me. I can manage… I think."

"It would be rude to come through this town and not see everyone," the Captain insisted. "Furthermore… furthermore, unless you are certain you can manage, I would be irresponsible, were I to allow you to leave."

"Oh! YOU could NEVER be considered irresponsible, Sir!" Elroy looked up at him. "Do you want me to stay here with Blackie? In the church?"

"It is far too public," the elder seaman stated before Blackie could panic at the thought of being stuck at work for several days with no hope of leaving, thanks to ghost-sitting duty. "You will come back to Gull Cottage."

"But I would be a bother to you, wouldn't I?" Elroy asked. "And Mrs. Gregg and the vacuum lady… I mean Miz Martha."

"Mrs. Gregg would not mind; she would think me remiss in my duties were I to abandon you, and Martha does not live with us. She comes in only a few days a week and would concur with my wife in that opinion."

Elroy looked confused, making Daniel's hand itch to reach up and pinch the bridge of his nose, but he knew that such a gesture would only affirm the wretched spirit's low opinion of himself.

"He means he'll be in trouble with the women in his life if he leaves you here," Blackie translated. "You wouldn't want that, now would you?"

"Oh, no."

"Good, then — ah — I'll just grab my car keys, unless you can pop them to me?" the pastor looked at Daniel.

"I can, but Elroy and I do not need a ride," the Captain smiled as he handed the keys to Blackie. "But, you and Bree are both welcome to come along to Gull Cottage. However, I do think someone should notify Jess, and perhaps get word to Tristan?"

"He still at Dave and Jenny's?" Blackie asked.

"To haunt, yes, but he's spending a great deal of time at the Pierce home, getting the nursery ready for Theophilos and trying to keep Siegfried from driving the parents-in-waiting insane," the Captain nodded. He allowed a small frown to cross his forehead momentarily. Both of the brothers really would need new haunts eventually. However, he had no idea how to solve that problem and Elroy Applegate was enough of an issue to tackle for the present. Blast, he wished he had kept from kicking the gas heater with his foot long enough to have built the gatehouse he had always intended to put in at Gull Cottage.

"Theophilos? That's the awfulest name in the Bible," Blackie shook his head.

"Come now, I think there's worse ones," Bree objected. "Unless I've mispronounced them, which is possible."

"It's a pun, Theophilos sounds like awfulest. Memory trick," Blackie explained. "I wouldn't give it to an innocent baby, though."

"Is that what Adam's naming his baby?" Elroy looked aghast.

"We certainly hope not," Daniel said. "Come along, Elroy."

"I… I don't feel so good. I can't pop that far," Applegate gulped.

It was impossible to repress the sigh that escaped from Daniel's lips. "Very well. Just close your eyes and let me take control." A second later, the two ghosts had vanished.

"Well, do you want to take the slow path to Gull Cottage, or are you busy?" Blackie asked.

"Actually, I'd rather pop," Bree said. "I did ask once, if all the guys could... unite their powers and carry me on a poof, but they didn't think so."

"Lacking a transmat method, do you want to ride with me?"

"Sure. We haven't done anything to provoke the gossips today, after all. Except for Darlene Hassenhammer, that is. And she was already ticked at me."

"I could kiss you in front of the church… finish getting things out in the open, if you think it would help," Blackie winked.

"Might help you lose your position," she retorted, with a grin.

"Hey, ministers — pastors — we're human," he shrugged. "And I have NO intention of letting the women of Schooner Bay tell me how I should run my life. But more than that, I like you. I like you a lot, and the only person who can tell me not to see you is you, and I really hope you don't plan on doing that... do you?"

"It's not on my calendar to tell you that, no."

"Good. And your calendar is still free, re: the _Star Wars_ double feature tonight? I am counting on it."

"Even in the face of... I suppose crisis is the word?"

"Got it covered. The Captain said he wouldn't dream of seeing us change our plans. Besides, I don't know about you, but I thing what Elroy needs most tonight is a quiet spot and to be left alone. I don't think he is really ready to open up yet... but you talked to him, too. What's your view?"

"I've never seen a more timid person, living or otherwise, or less willing to talk about whatever it is."

"That's Elroy. He is the unsure sort, and my hunch is life... and death… hasn't been easy on him. I can't figure out quite how far back his trouble goes, but it's more than being a ghost. You know, Daniel told me once that Claymore said something when he was ill that he hoped when he died, that if he was a ghost he would come back like the Captain, but Daniel said that when you become a spirit that WHO you are doesn't change magically… that you have to do that yourself. Poor Elroy! No truer case than him."

"Good reason to be all you can be when alive," Bree commented. "So you can have a good foundation to work with after."

"Very astute," the pastor winked again. "Keep that up, and I'll hire you as a consultant. You can review my sermons." He looked around the room. "Well, I'm ready to go here. Anything else you need in town? We'd best get out to Gull Cottage."

She shook her head. "Do you think we should ring up the rest of the family? Crew? Whatever?"

"I don't think so. The Captain wants us there and I would imagine by now he will have called whoever needs to be called. Like I said, we don't want to spook the little guy. I have a feeling Daniel and Carolyn will keep the crowd to a minimum, for now."

"Okay, you know him best."

Blackie shook his head. "Not that well, really. But Elroy did help us pull off something special when Candy and Thom got married, though."

"I haven't heard about that one, I don't think."

"I'll tell you about it on the way out to Gull Cottage. Shall we go?" he asked, offering Bree his arm.

"Indeed," she smiled, tucking her arm into his.

XXX

By the time Blackie and Bree arrived at Gull Cottage, Carolyn's car was there as well and Sean, Molly, and Dash had popped over.

"I figured Tris would be here," Molly was saying as Martha let the couple inside.

"I believe he's arguing with Jess. For once, he does _not_ want to drive," Dash explained. "She is not supposed to, you see, so she wants him to be her chauffeur, but the lad's a little nervous about the idea of conveying a nine-month's pregnant lady."

"Do you think she will convince him?" Daniel asked.

Dash held up a set of keys on a ring shaped like a blue bonnet. "He popped these to me, so he can't accommodate her," the nobleman grinned. "And, she can't override his decision, either."

"I think it'd be okay for him to give her a lift," Carolyn had to protest. "She can ride, just not drive. Maybe you could pop the keys back to him?"

"Don't be too hard on him, Carrie," Sean advised. "Given the way his mother died, and when he was so young, at that, it's only natural for Tris to be edgy about taking chances."

"Quite true," Daniel agreed somberly.

"I could go over and give her a lift?" Jon offered uncertainly.

"If she calls, that would be nice," his mother agreed.

"Where did Elroy go?" Bree asked, looking around and not seeing him anywhere.

"He feels safest in the kitchen, so he's in there, peeling potatoes," Martha answered. "The rate he's going, I should hire him out to Norrie. He realized how many English people we have here lately so he's thinking his profits would go up if he started serving fish and chips. I'll be making oven fries, potato soup, and anything else with them in it, probably."

"I _did _notice a potato chocolate cake in one of the recipes Aunt Violet wrote down," Dash commented. "Dear Martha..."

"We're both married, you charmer you," she retorted. "But, if all else fails, a cake might be in the offing."

"I don't think anyone else will be showing up just yet," Carolyn said. "Adam, Candy, Thom, Lynne, Barnaby, Jenny, and Dave are all working. And, Bronwyn took over watching Amberly so Molly could come here. I really doubt Claymore will want to come over."

"In other words, we need to get to the bottom of this situation," the Captain nodded. "I do not think we can all fit comfortably in the galley, however."

"I'll go get Elroy," Carolyn offered, rising. Just then, the doorbell rang again. "I mean, I'll go get the door, someone _else_ can go bring in Elroy," she amended.

All around her, the ghosts' made sure they were in public-ready face and garb as Martha said, "We'll see who it is before bringing him out, I think." No one needed to say that Elroy did not need to meet a stranger.

Carolyn had reached the foyer when the doorbell rang again, this time using the "shave and a haircut, two bits" code, and the blonde smiled, ninety percent sure that the person on the other side was someone the family knew. Two seconds later the door was opened to a very nervous-looking Jessamyn Thomas Pierce.

"I am _never_ riding with _him_ again," she declared a second before Tristan Matthews hustled in behind her.

"Normally, I am a very good driver. I was today!"

"You just drove extra slow and asked every few minutes if I was all right!" she snapped back.

"What did you do, hot-wire the thing?" Dash asked after checking to see that her key ring was still in his pocket.

"She had a spare," Tristan replied flatly.

"Right," Jess nodded. "A spare, and a spare, and a spare of a spare of a spare. Adam's got keys all over the house. He wants to make sure we have one when we need one, and even if he hadn't, I would've called a cab. The idea! Not letting me come and help out! I'm the one who figured out Elroy was lost, blast it!"

"Jess, honey, he wasn't lost," Carolyn replied, soothingly. "At least he says he wasn't, and..."

"Then where in the seven seas has he been, and why didn't he...?"

"Come into the living room and put your feet up," Carolyn answered. "You know as much as we do, at the moment."

"All I know is he's here!" she argued, but allowed herself to be guided to a chair. "Now where is he?"

"In the kitchen," said Jon. "Peeling potatoes."

"Great, great!" Jess exploded. "You're punishing him for disappearing?"

"No," Daniel said firmly. "He wanted to; in the same way Adam drums when he's on edge."

"Oh..." Jess blushed. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to attack anyone. I've just been... well, you know... Why isn't he in here? What happened?"

"We don't know," Molly replied, hoping her gentlest tone might penetrate through to Jess.

"Has anyone asked him anything yet?" Jess inquired; her voice noticeably calmer.

"We were just going to go see if we could coax him out of the kitchen when you came barreling in, my dear," Dashire grinned. "By the way, does Adam know you are here?"

Turning crimson, she mutely shook her head and amused grins broke out on the faces of those present, then, Tris held up a hand. "Don't panic, I called Adam. He wasn't thrilled, but did concede that the worry would be harder on you than a ride in a car. If we are still here by dinnertime, he'll meet us at Gull Cottage."

"Excellent, Seaman Matthews," Daniel approved.

"Thank you, Captain, Sir," Tris saluted. "Now, if I may ask, we are getting to be a crowd here. Who is going to go get Elroy?"

"I can," Jess said, starting to rise.

"No, I can," Tris argued. "I was his tutor once, he'll listen to me."

"And I was his Captain," Daniel cut in. "I could order him in here."

"He does not need more orders or badgering," Carolyn said. "I was going to get him before; I'll finish doing it now. All of you... _sit."_ She paused. "And, look... casual. Smile."

"Sure, sure..." Jon quipped. "Here we are, on a Monday, in the daytime, a time most people are at work, or at least running around getting things done, or having fun, crowded in the living room of a house with extremely intense vibes floating around, and a very pregnant lady who looks like she is ready to take a flight to the moon. Right! Casual!" With that, the young man started whistling a sea shanty.

"Not THAT casual!" his mother said, heading for the kitchen, but she couldn't help giggling.

"You don't have to come get me, I'm right here," came Elroy's voice, as he started to fade in, piece by piece.

Both Daniel and Tris had to resist the urge to put their heads in their hands. They had worked so hard to get him able to just pop, not fade like that.

"What happened?" Tris asked, unable to keep a bit of weariness from his voice.

"Happened?" The little ghost looked bewildered. "I heard you say my name. I thought you wanted to see me. But if you guys are busy having fun, and don't need me, I can go back to peeling potatoes, except I need some more."

"That is not what I meant!" Tristan exclaimed. "I mean, why aren't you just... popping? Why are you so upset?"

The pudgy ghost gulped. "I don't want to talk about that right now. Can I go back to the galley now?"

"No, you may _not_ go back to galley now," Daniel answered, trying to keep his voice calm. "Applegate... I mean, Elroy, what has upset you? Why did you leave your cottage?"

"I... I just felt like it?" Elroy answered.

"Elroy," Jess started, her voice taking on a loving, coaxing tone that one would use on a small child. "We know about Sally… at least something about her."

Elroy's shoulders drooped in defeat, and the group knew he was ready to fade out again. "Then you know I can't stay at her house," he whispered. "Her new house. If she can see, she can see me. I don't stay invisible too well. Besides..." he sighed. "She won't need me anymore."

Over his head, Daniel and Tris exchanged looks of despair. _Hadn't they both made that sort of mistake so well that every ghost in the universe should have learned from their experience and never repeated it?_

Carolyn struggled mentally to find a way to tactfully say it was Sally's choice to make, not his. "Elroy, she doesn't even know you are there, does she?"

He shook his head miserably.

Before she could scold, Tristan raised a hand. "Point of order? That's not completely uncommon. I understand from my brother that not every niece and or nephew of ours to reside in the old family home knew about him, and he didn't always introduce himself. I haunted several colleges over the years, catching up on my education the economical way, without making myself known. And, while chatting with various spirits in my travels, some, particularly in the Celtic lands, have been quite put out to note that while they have not formally introduced themselves, since they did not want to run off their hauntees, they have done things like straightening up or rearranging things to better suit themselves. Their efforts were rewarded with rumors of the little folk and pixies invading. There is precedent."

"Tris, you've been hanging out with Adam and Barnaby too much," Jess said. "That was a marathon of a run-on sentence, and setting precedent? When did you take an interest in law?"

"Never. I ran across a garage sale with unsold merchandise. They were willing to let me have the _entire _collection of Perry Mason novels for a dollar."

"I suggest we get back on course," Daniel said.

"Right," Carolyn nodded. "Elroy, did Sally ever seem to be bothered by you?" He shook his head again. "So, shouldn't you have let her decide whether or not you could keep haunting her?"

"She's nice. She'd have let me stay, even if she didn't want me to. But she didn't know I was there."

"Applegate…" Daniel interjected, before Carolyn could pursue her line of uncomfortable questioning, "Tell me; at what point did you leave Sally? Did you make the transition to Cabot Cove, or just remain in Kittery?"

"I just stayed put and hung around the place a few days, but no one else moved in, and you can't haunt an empty house. Not real well."

"Actually, depending on what your goal in haunting is..." Dash began, but Sean elbowed him.

"Not the point here, _old _son," the Irishman shook his head as he hissed.

"No older than _you,"_ was Dash's sibilant reply.

"Shh," Molly chided them both and silently wondered why men, even men who had been around for over a century, were such little boys, from time to time.

"What happened next?" Blackie asked, ignoring the by-play between ghosts.

"I decided to try to find somewhere else and just wandered. I didn't really mean to come here, but when I saw something familiar, I stopped to rest." Elroy shrugged. "I… I've kinda forgotten all the stuff Mr. Fontenot taught me, and what the Captain and you, Tris, did, too. It's hard to think of more than one thing at once, and I was too busy thinking about not being very good to think about how to be good."

"There's probably a sermon in that," Blackie mused under his breath.

Elroy's ears perked up. "Sermon in what? I gave you an idea? That's nice, but if it is about me forgetting things, I don't want to know and I can't remember anything in the Bible about not being a good ghost."

"I was thinking more on the subject of if we focus on how wrong we are, we, like Peter, take our eyes off where they ought to be, and wind up not being what we should be and sink. Or, maybe something about good old Job."

"Oh," Elroy said, scratching his head. "But I don't have to think about being wrong about stuff… I'm reminded of it almost every day, except for when I was haunting Sally. She didn't think I was stupid or clumsy, but only because she didn't know about me." He sighed. "She will now. And if she doesn't, someone else will find out about me and exorcize me again, and I don't know how to stop them, anyway." He looked at the Captain and then at Carolyn. "Please, Mrs. Ma'am, can't I just stay here? If you don't want me in the house, I could go stay in the tool shed. It wouldn't be the first time."

"Elroy, we are not demons. Therefore, exorcism is annoying and insulting, but we do not _have_ to go if some nitwit tries it," Daniel said. His words would have held more satisfaction if a _certain _person had been present. "And you may stay, in the house, not the shed."

"Thank you, Captain! You, too, Ma'am!" He beamed at Carolyn.

"You know, it might be worth trying to get hold of Fontenot," Bree interjected. "Didn't you say he was Elroy's teacher before?"

"I think he's taught all of us seamen..." Dash began and then caught himself, "Except certain child prodigies who shall remain nameless, lest their heads get too engorged with pride to manage their levitation habit."

Tris nearly stuck his tongue out at the other ghost, but decided to refrain and settled on giving him a dirty look.

"Unless he's jumped ship," Bree said. "He's still with my lot of incorrigibles, so I could give him a ring and see if he'd come back for a… refresher course? Knowing that bunch, he'd probably be delighted to find an excuse to escape gracefully."

"What about it, Elroy?" Martha asked gently. "You know Fontenot… and he _was_ able to teach you before. I bet you could be brought back up to par in no time."

"I guess," the little ghost answered. "Can he make my heart feel better?"

_"Your heart?"_ Jess asked, looking alarmed.

"Not my real heart..." Elroy stammered. "Just the way I feel. I miss Sally, and the house you guys found for me and Brandy, Sally's seeing-eye dog… and the cats. I miss everything." His face scrunched for a moment and the little spirit looked dangerously close to tears. Looking almost angry, he wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't do that either..."

"What? Blackie asked quietly. "Miss something you have grown fond of?"

"No... Getting all em-emotional, like a girl." He stopped short at saying the word cry, and drew in a deep breath. "You know, it's nice seeing all you Ma'am's and Sirs again, but I just feel like I am back where I was a year ago."

"And that is... what, exactly?" Daniel asked softly, but in such a way that demanded an answer.

"I can't tell you. You'll just get mad at me."

"Elroy, on my honor as a Captain, and a gentleman, I won't."

"It's just that... that... never mind."

"Elroy, please, say what you want to say." Sean interjected. "I get the feelin' somehow that ye need to."

"Aye," Molly added.

"Okay, well, don't say I didn't try to just stop," Elroy blushed, sinking lower into his chair. "It's just that even though I know you guys sorta like me, and maybe feel sorry for me that I know I am a joke... and ad-on, an extra, a misfit, and a pain in the... the... nether regions, like Mister Fontenot says."

"Elroy!" Jess looked shocked. "You aren't any of those things!"

"Yes I am. You don't have to be nice," Elroy went on fiercely. "The Captain has coached me, and Tris has taught me stuff, like how to read, and Mister Fontenot has trained me, and even found me a place to haunt, and I am grateful for all of that and the way you tried to help me, really I am, but none of it really made any difference at all, did it? I'm back where I started. I'm what you called me the first time I came here to see you, Captain, Sir... An inept, bumbling, misfit seaman that's now an inept, bumbling misfit spirit. I'm a... a sorrowful apparition, and an ineffectual, disconnected, incompetent mass of confused ectoplasm... and you were right when you said that to your everlasting regret I was a member of this crew, whether you want me to be or not… I don't deserve to be here."

A large tear made its way from the corner of Elroy's eye and fell down his cheek. Angrily, he wiped it away and then looked at the spirits and humans in the room. "Go ahead... say something... I'm crying like a child and showing weakness. But you know... sometimes it's just hard, and that's all there is to it!"

"DANIEL!" Carolyn looked shocked. "When did you call Elroy all that?" She turned to the ghost. "Elroy, I am sure that..."

"Belay that, my dear," Daniel said, now standing and approaching Elroy, who had sunk even lower in his chair, "What Elroy said is true. I did call him that."

"Daniel, how could...?"

"Madam, it was more than ten years ago, in 1969, I think. When Elroy was here the first time and caught me by surprise and asked me to train him to be a... "Good ghost? Wasn't that what you asked me to do, Elroy?" Dumbly, the other ghost nodded. "My dear fellow, that was a long time ago, and you did catch me somewhat unawares on the whole subject of training. I like to think I have improved since then, but you were my first... experiment in working with other spirits. Also, at that time, I had not had Fontenot's example of a _good_ teacher to learn from. Elroy, you aren't any of the things I said back then, and I am most embarrassed that you still remember all my ill-chosen words after all these years, and for that, I would like to do something anyone here will tell you I don't often do. I would like to apologize to you, here and now, in front of everyone."

"You... you want to...?"

"Yes," Daniel said gravely, and sighed. "After a hundred years dead, you'd think I _might_ have learned that words can hurt more than the mightiest blow."

Elroy sat up a bit straighter in his chair. "Do you really mean it?"

"Yes, Elroy, I do. I had no right to yell at you the way I did. You were asking for help, and I didn't answer the call too well. Carolyn did much better by you than I did then... arranging for Claymore to come up here so you could scare him!" He chuckled. "And scare him, you did!" He held out his hand, which Elroy shook, and then the ghost nodded eagerly.

"That was nice! Okay, Captain, I believe you are sorry, and don't worry about it, some of the yelling you had to do because that's what Captains do… all Captains." His face clouded again. "But I couldn't keep the house I found, and now I've lost Sally… and my house. I miss my home, Captain! Another haunting ground of my own would be nice. Someplace small, where I don't trip over anything, and I can stay there in peace."

"You had that in Kittery, didn't you?" Jon spoke up.

"I guess," Elroy shrugged. "But it didn't feel the same without a people and dog and cats there."

"I understand that," Daniel smiled. "I felt exactly the same way when Carolyn packed up the house to leave after her first night here and again when..." He stopped suddenly, remembering sending his family away in 1970. This was not the time to review that.

"Elroy..." Tris interjected. "No, never mind, I shouldn't ask. None of my business."

"Go ahead," the ghost answered. "I don't mind talking. It feels kinda good to talk."

"You're sure it won't bother you?" Tris's eyebrows went up. "You know, you were talking just now and I realized something that makes me feel terrible. None of us, I don't think, have ever asked you about _you._ We've just concentrated in trying to make you better, and improve you. Jess here..." He moved a thumb in the woman's direction, is the one who finally figured out that the being a seaman isn't your thing, but we never asked how you ever ended up on a ship to begin with. I don't know about anyone else, but if you still feel like talking, I would love to know. That is if you are willing to tell us."

"It isn't that interesting..." Elroy protested. "But you know, it's funny you should ask because I was thinking about it while I was wandering… after I left Kittery, I mean."

"And that was?" Blackie prompted.

"I feel like I have been talking for an hour," the ghost demurred.

"Have some water," Dash said, popping an iced glass into the ghost's hand.

"There's iced tea in the fridge," Martha chimed in, "if you'd rather."

"Water is fine," The little spirit shook his head and frowned as he took a sip from his glass. "I was just thinking, wondering, really what my dear old mum would say if she could see me now... and where she is! She has such great plans for me and never really had a chance to find out. She died when I was nine. She was having a baby and wasn't strong enough. My baby brother died, too."

"I had no idea," the Captain whispered.

"And your father?" Tris asked.

"Stepfather," Elroy shrugged. My father died when I was a baby. I don't remember him. I think they both went under the veil. Anyway, my mum had re-married and managed to send me away to the country for a while to work for a man who ran a livery stable. My stepfather said school was wasted on me because I was too stupid to make use of my oppor–opportunities. My mum lived in Boston with my stepfather, after I was sent away, until she died. I didn't like it at the stable at all, and never did get along well with all the animals, except the dogs, and I wanted to live at home. I even tried to run away from there once, but I only got as far as the next town before I was caught. My stepfather came to get me, but instead of sending me back to the livery stable, he took me down to the docks where the ships were." The ghost paused and took a breath.

"Don't tell me..." Sean began. "Your stepfather... he...?"

'I thought he was going to whip me, but he didn't," Elroy started again. "He took me to a shop near the docks and bought me a little chest, and then started filling it with things — two pairs of trousers, and a shirt — maybe there were two, I can't remember, and suspenders, and shoes and a cap and a pocket knife. I think that was all. Then he took me down to a ship bound for China."

"China!" Jess gasped.

The ghost nodded. "I was on that blasted ship for eighteen months," he sighed. "But it didn't do much to make a man of me. Not the kind of man my stepfather thought it would make me, anyway. Or any Captain I served under."

"Oh, Elroy," Carolyn moaned softly. "I wish we had known this earlier!"

"Aye," Daniel nodded his head.

"It wouldn't have changed anything, really. I wanted to run away, but there was nowhere to run away _to_," Elroy sighed again. "A year and a half of ship-life... out of the blue. It took me a month to get used to being on board and the waves and the storms and the roll of the deck and to stop being seasick. Cabin boys are the lowest of the low and everyone picks on you and laughs at you when you mess up, and maybe I just wasn't prepared, but I think they enjoyed making fun of me because I was so unhappy just being there. Finally, the ship's cook took pity on me and started giving me some kind of medicine that made the seasickness go away, and then another older cabin boy taught me where to focus my sight while on deck so I wasn't seasick anymore. I've always been eternally grateful to both of them. Without their help, I think I would have given up." He turned to Jonathan. "I never have figured out why you used to think being a cabin boy would have been cool. It never was. Not for me. All the stuff in the movies and on the television… seeing new places, learning languages, tying knots, climbing the rat-lines. For me it was a year and a half of torture. Cabin boys are servants to everyone else on the ship, from the Captain down to the mates, and we are there to do whatever we were told to do, when we were told to do it… and do whatever no one else wanted to do, and to do it all without complaint. We were the lowest of the low. The ship's cat was treated better. It might have been different if I wanted to be there, but I didn't. Maybe that's why people like the Captain and Sean and Dash and Tris did better at sea than me."

"It would make a difference," Blackie nodded. "The sea wasn't your calling and you were forced into it."

The ghost nodded again. "Uh-huh. The only time I ever had any fun at all was when I got to help the cook. Especially then, even if most of the time all I got to do was peel potatoes and stuff. But it was fun. And interesting, and even the cook said I might have a talent, but I didn't get to work there all the time. Most of the time I was swabbing a deck or cleaning out... uh... worse places." He paused. "Sorry, Ma'am's. No offense."

"None taken," Martha nodded.

"I told you Elroy should have been a cook," Jess chimed in.

"Then what happened, Elroy?" Bree asked gently. "What happened after you got back from China?"

"Oh, my stepfather was there at the dock, and he indentured me out on another ship."

"The blasted fiend!" Dash growled.

"He wanted to make a man of me," Elroy shrugged. "He said since I hadn't the intelligence to know what I wanted to do, my career was decided, and like it or not, my career would be the sea." He took another sip of water. "After my second voyage, somehow or another I was raised in rank to ordinary seaman, and I couldn't help in the kitchen any more and I felt like I was a klutz all over again. The captains I served under that thought so, too." He gave a little snort. "The last thing I am is an able-bodied seaman."

"What _did_ they put you to work doing?" Martha asked. "I've never seen a sailing ship... I mean one in full operation. It must be a great deal different than seeing one now; as a floating museum, so to speak."

"Oh, lots of things..." Elroy started again. "None of it really interesting, especially days and weeks and months at a time! Lots of painting and tarring to weatherproof the ship and her sails, maintaining the lines and running gear and cargo, handling gear. It all has to be kept in safe operating condition. And we handled mooring lines, and repaired worn spots in the flooring, and keep all moving parts on board lubricated, spliced and repaired the ropes, load and unloaded cargo, equipment, and supplies, and stood watch."

"I had no idea the ordinary seamen did so much," Jess said.

"Yeah," Elroy nodded. "I get tired just remembering it. One other thing... We also had to swab the decks. I had to do a lot of that, because it took me longer to do the other stuff, and everyone was always in a hurry, and I was supposed to hurry, too. But, you know, it seemed like every time someone important came around, I always felt like it was my first day again and I was all thumbs."

"How many ships did you serve on, Elroy?" Molly asked. "I don't believe you've ever said."

"Five," he said tiredly. "I can't remember how I ended up serving under Captain Gregg. But I was still Seaman Fourth Class. I used to watch my shipmates get promoted, but when I turned thirty and still hadn't been even upgraded to third class. I knew I was a failure."

"Ah-ah," Bree wagged a finger at him. "What did I tell you about being a failure?"

"That you aren't a failure if you have friends," the ghost sighed back at her. "But I didn't know that when I was alive. Sometimes I still am not sure."

"Elroy..." Carolyn cut in. "When did you meet Daniel?"

"It was my fifth ship," the ghost answered. "Like I said, I can't remember how I ended up on his ship, but I did."

"And what was Captain Gregg like to crew for?" Martha asked. Elroy blanched for a moment. "Don't worry," the housekeeper soothed the nervous spirit. "You can say."

"The truth?" Elroy paused.

"Of course the truth," Daniel cut in. "I believe I can handle it. Besides, Martha mentioned — when we were getting so worried about where you were — that you told her once that I was, quote, "the only Captain you ever worked under that was kind to you." Based on what you said earlier this evening, I certainly don't feel like I was. If I had been, I might have determined that shipboard life was not for you."

"But you _were,"_ Elroy insisted. "You aren't like any other commander I ever served for, and… and… I never knew what to say when I was around you then. Some... sometimes I still don't. Serving under you was like... starting all over again. Do you remember how often I used to run into you? The first I did, I upset a bucket of dirty water all over your boots, then the second time it was garbage, and the third time, it was something much worse, and much dirtier, if you understand what I am saying... Sorry again, Ma'am's. But somehow, you never got _quite_ as upset as my former Captains did, and... and... Don't you remember? One day you saw me scrubbing the deck, and didn't like the way I was doing it, but instead of flogging me, or cutting my rations, you took off your jacket, turned command over to Mister O'Casey and tried to give me a… what do they call it now? A 'hands-on' lesson on how to you wanted me to swab the deck. I know you never thought so, but I really did pay attention, it was just that I never did stop getting nervous when people watched me work, so I never got good enough."

"You weren't that bad, Elroy..." Dash cut in, looking ashamed of himself for never understanding the inept spirit.

"I was, I know it," the little ghost protested. "But I have always been grateful to you for trying to teach me something, and for not flogging me, or keelhauling me, like my third Captain did."

"Keelhaul?" Daniel repeated. "Keelhaul?" There was rumble of thunder. "I would never have done that, Elroy!"

"I know," the spirit answered. "But my third Captain, Captain Adams did. Luckily not stem to stern, or I would have died then. Just from port to starboard. I think the only reason I lived through that is I have always been stout, and my weight brought the rope down just enough that I wasn't sliced by the barnacles on the hull… and I always have been good at holding my breath. I was just lucky that the captain didn't order his men to do it again when I survived the first time around."

"I'd love to meet THAT captain under a dock sometime," Tris muttered.

"Captain Adams makes Horatio Figg look good," Daniel agreed. "At least Figg was just a cowardly drunk."

"What happened after the deck swabbing lesson, Elroy?" Jon asked.

"Captain Gregg helped me a lot, but I guess I didn't learn good enough," Elroy shrugged. "I was up late one night, maybe a month after that, finishing what I should have gotten done earlier, and... well, I did what the Captain told you guys I did a long time ago. I tripped over my own blasted swab and over the side I went." The ghost's lower lip trembled. "There weren't too many men on watch and nobody saw me go, or heard me cry out as I went over the side. The fall should have killed me, but it didn't. However, I couldn't catch my breath enough to shout for help, and I think I was too far away for anyone to hear me anyway. I watched the ship disappear... and by then, the icy cold water overcame me, and I went under." He shrugged. "It was quick, anyway. I think the last thing I thought before I woke up as a ghost was I wondered how long it took everyone to realize I was gone."

"Too long," Daniel frowned, remembering.

Before anyone could ask that the question be answered now, Dash cleared his throat. "Now, the thing to do is decide where we go from here. I think you had a capital idea, my dear Bree. Daniel, would you allow her to make a long distance call to… where are they, these days?"

"Still in Seattle. _They_ may not need to rehearse, but they do have to work with humans who do need to," Bree shrugged. "So, the first weeks in Washington were spent doing that." She rose and headed toward the phone, but not before giving her grandfather a "don't think I didn't catch onto the bluff" look.

He returned it with a "who, me?" one.

Silence fell as the family listened to her end of the conversation. "Yes, Room 414, please. Hello, Chloe… Yes. No. No. I don't care. Get over it. Calm down, Myra. Could I speak to… Jim or Jason? Okay, Matthew? Look, whichever of the guys is handy, I'll take. Thank you." There was a pause during which she rolled her eyes and pantomimed strangling the twit of a ghost with one hand. "Simon, hello. Fantastic, yes. Thanks. You? Uh-huh. Hmm. Lovely, interesting. Yes. Look, that's all marvelous, but this is a bit of an emergency. Could I speak to Fontenot? He's sparring with Paul? Yes it's important, or I wouldn't ask."

Another silence ensued, and then she finally got hold of the guru. After explaining the situation succinctly as she could, she listened to his reply. "No sooner? Okay, I understand. No, I don't mind at all. Feel free. Thanks."

She hung up and turned toward the expectant faces. "He can be here by Saturday, but not before. He's at a critical stage of training with Chloe and is afraid if he doesn't stick with her until then, she'll regress, which would mean starting all over again with her."

"I can understand that!" Elroy said fervently. "Is Chloe as bad at being a ghost as I am?"

"I have absolutely no idea," Bree smiled. "It's possible."

"What did you give him permission to do?" Blackie asked.

"If he can think of a way to gag the girls that they can't just pop out of, he has my blessing. Of course, it will just make them mad and harder to work with." She rubbed an ear. "I probably offended Simon, cutting him off, but I'll ask him to visit and tell me that long, drawn out story he was getting wound up on soon." She winced.

"We appreciate your sacrifice," Carolyn said, but it was impossible to tell whether she was being sincere or slightly teasing. Perhaps it was a bit of both.

Blackie reached up absently and rubbed his temple.

"Headache?" Daniel asked, as he noticed the gesture.

"Dull one," the young man shrugged. "Probably because Bree and I forgot to eat lunch."

"That's going around," Carolyn admitted as her husband's gaze turned sternly on her. She would have to confess it, she was bad about skipping meals and he often had to fuss at her about it.

"And someone said they didn't feel like eating at noon," Tristan chimed in, studiously not looking at Jess.

"I can throw something together," Martha offered immediately, and then frowned. "It's two hours too late for lunch, and four hours too early for supper... Hmm. What would you call it? It's not brunch..."

"Sunch? Lupper?" Jonathan suggested. "Linner?"

"Too bad we don't have one of those beta things," Dash commented. "We could rent those two _Star Wars _films and have popcorn here now instead of going out tonight."

"Uh, no, we'd want VHS. I have it on good authority that's the way to go," Blackie corrected him.

"Oh?" Bree asked.

"Whenever someone in this family uses that phrase, on good authority, don't ask questions," Jonathan said. "Unless you want to get sent to the principal's office."

"Ahem. Be that as it may, we do not have any sort of video cassette machine," the Captain said. "And, some of you _do_ need to eat. Therefore, whatever you want to call it, what would you like?"

"Chinese," said Dash.

"Pizza," chimed in Jon.

"No fun," Jess pouted. "I can't eat it spiced the way I want now. It upsets my stomach, and I won't be able to after the baby is born either. Not for a while. But at least Adam has stopped eating it too, so as not to make me crazy."

"Pizza _does_ taste good without pouring on the hot stuff," Carolyn shook her head. "Especially a good bacon/pineapple."

"Don't let Claymore hear you say you eat bacon," Tris chuckled. "Especially after all the trouble we have taken convincing him to improve his diet."

"I don't eat a whole pizza," Carolyn frowned. "Usually not much more than a slice. That's why Daniel and I don't get it often. Most of it goes to waste. Moderation is the key, you know. Besides, the nearest pizza place that delivers is a town away."

"I'd really love a good corned beef sandwich," put in Bree.

"What about Kentucky Fried Chicken?" Molly asked. "I love it, and there are side dishes available too. There's one in Skeldale. We can pop..."

"What I really want is a big green salad," Carolyn sighed.

"Oh, anything is all right with me, Ma'am," Elroy began.

"I don't think so." Carolyn shook her head. "You get a say, too. What would you opt for?"

Elroy frowned. "Sally likes fish and chips. I do too, when I can nip a little off her plate before she feeds her extra to the cats and Brandy."

"We could put all the options in a hat and draw one?" Blackie suggested.

"Good idea," Daniel nodded. "Either that, or someone is going to have to invent a good smorgasbord take-out. I know one does not exist in Schooner Bay at the moment."

"I could just bring out everything handy," Martha offered. "In fact I think I will do that right now. If I don't, by the time everyone decides, we will be ready to eat a _real_ dinner instead."

"That might be better," Molly nodded. "IF you let us return the favor soon, Carolyn... Daniel. This will make twice we have eaten here in a week. I'll help you, Martha," she added, rising from her seat.

"No one's keeping score," Martha smiled. "But I'll take the help."

With that, the two women retreated to the kitchen.

"Really, you guys don't have to stay..." Elroy stammered. "I'm feeling better now; at least I think I am. Mister Fontenot might be able to do something about what I forgot, and then... I don't know what then, exactly. Why don't you guys just go to the movie?"

"It won't open for another few hours," Bree replied matter-of-factly. "And, I've never seen a kilometer long line at the little cinema in Schooner Bay."

"Or a mile long one either," Blackie grinned. "Are you getting anxious to see them, Bree? You know, I envy you. Without giving the show away, the second movie ends in a cliffhanger, and you won't have to wait three years to see what happened, like the rest of us who have seen them were forced to do. That goes for you, too, Elroy."

If possible, the ghost got paler. "ME? But, there are crowds and peoples. I've heard about those movies. All that noise and…" he shuddered.

"Not in Schooner Bay," Jon argued. "There's people, but they are orderly. They want to see the movies, not raise heck. Morph yourself into a T-shirt and jeans instead of what you are wearing and nobody would look at you twice. I've really wanted to take you."

"I... I was hoping that maybe one of you guys could teach me how to trance tonight," Elroy hedged. "I am kinda tired."

"Tomorrow?" Jon asked. "It would just be us, since Sig, Bron, Blackie, and Bree are going tonight. Unless..." he glanced at Sean and Molly. "Did you two get around to seeing it? You could join us, if you want."

"We had thought about going with the others tonight," Sean began, glancing at Molly. "But, if it'd make you feel better, we can wait a night."

"If you two come, too, I'll... I'll give it a try," Elroy gave in. "And..." He turned to Daniel and Carolyn Gregg. Have you seen them, Sir? Ma'am? Are you going to go, too?"

"We saw the first runs," Daniel replied.

"But that was _ages_ ago," Jon protested. "You really do need to refresh your memory, Captain."

"I defer to your mother," he replied, looking to his lady.

"I don't think I would mind seeing them again," Carolyn smiled.

"Then, we shall," he shrugged.

"Cool," Jon enthused.

"What's cool?" Molly asked; popping back into the living room with a very large tray holding what looked like the entire contents of the refrigerator. She placed it on the coffee table.

"Hey, some of this stuff has been warmed up," Martha joined in from the doorway, with a tray containing coffee, a liter of cola and a pitcher of ice water. Two seconds later, she was relived from her burden.

"You carry too much at a time," Dash remarked. "Allow me, dear lady."

"You already did," Martha grinned. "Thanks."

"The food's fine," Jonathan answered. "We have a crowd for the movies." Briefly he reviewed the movie plans for the next two days with Martha and Molly.

"Is that all right with you, love?" Sean asked, giving his wife a look.

"Fine," the Irishwoman nodded. "I could use tonight night off, and I need to start putting together a theme for my piano student's next recital anyway."

"You'll see us there, tonight," Martha said. "Ed wants to see them again, but tomorrow is his bowling night, Wednesday is Bible Study, and Thursday is quilting, that is unless someone gets it in their head to have a baby." She gave Jess, who was busy putting crackers and cheese on her plate, a significant glance.

"I'll get to it," Jess grimaced. "Right now, I am too tired to have a baby."

"You'll feel energetic now compared to a few weeks from now," Carolyn warned.

Closing her eyes, Jess nodded. "Yeah, I've heard that. Needless to say, I'm _not_ happy about it."

"You'll get through it, Aunt Jess," Blackie assured her. "Jen did, and she's not; actually, not many people are, half as energetic as you are normally." He popped a grape into his mouth.

"So, when do we get to see that nursery?" Martha asked, glancing at the ghosts. "You've kept it a state secret for three months now. I don't think Amberly's room took as long."

"We've been busier in other areas than we were then," Dash defended himself.

"And, Sig has been attempting to help, which naturally slows things down," Tristan added. "I don't work well when I feel… monitored."

"The question is still, when will it be done?" Daniel asked, crossing his arms to look at his crewmen. "Before Hamish gets here?"

"It's done, but we haven't found a good time to unveil," Tristan replied. "Hamish? No, the baby's name cannot be that. It reminds me of… pigs."

There was a bit more conversation and tentative plans made to let everyone see the nursery and then Blackie announced that he did need to get home to shower and change if he wanted to be on time to take Bree to the movie, and she felt the need to do likewise. As the two of them were heading out the door, Adam arrived to pick up his wife. However, since she couldn't get up into his jeep, he and Tristan traded vehicles. Blackie had finally given in and taught the ghost how to drive a stick-shift.

When everyone was gone except for the Greggs, Jonathan, and Elroy, the nervous ghost asked where he should stay until Saturday.

"I'll get some sheets put into the guest room," Carolyn replied.

"Er… I really don't need them?" Elroy said, but his uncertainty made it come out like a question.

"It makes trancing go easier," Daniel replied. "But, if you truly don't want them..."

"If you say it goes better, Captain, sir, I'll take the sheets. Thank you very much!"

The End

What can be done for poor Elroy? And is Jess ever going to have that baby?

Sequel coming soon...


End file.
